Luna roja
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: [Two-shot] El nunca olvidaba nada, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, mucho menos lo horriblemente doloroso. Todo seguía en su memoria, y solo dos cosas en este mundo lograban calmar sus intricados recuerdos; la lluvia y Juvia. Y para él eran iguales, ambas alejaban la luna roja de su memoria. *¿RuVia?*
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Luna Roja

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, sino quien sabe xD

**Pairing: **Rufus/Juvia y un poco de Gruvia.

**Resumen: **El nunca olvidaba nada, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, mucho menos lo horriblemente doloroso. Todo seguía en su memoria, y solo dos cosas en este mundo lograban calmar sus intricados recuerdos; la lluvia y Juvia. Y para él eran iguales, ambas alejaban la luna roja de su memoria.

**Extensión: **Two-shot.

**Notas autora: **Bien, este es, oficialmente ¡Mi primer Crackpairing! Sí, bailemos de felicidad (~*-*)~ Además es el primer fic de Rufus en español, otro baile

~(*-*~) soy tan feliz. Además, nunca antes le había dedicado tanto esfuerzo a un fic, fue tan lindo escribirlo ^^ Espero les guste.

Es un Two-shot así que aun tengo que escribir la otra parte. Espero tardar menos que en esta, ya que esto me tomo como una semana xD

Sin más preámbulos, el fic (/^o^)/

**.**

**.**

**Red Moon: **The Rain.

Caminaba a paso lento mientras se alejaba de la estación. El viaje había sido ajetreado y las flores que llevaba se habían arruinado levemente. No lo lamentaba seriamente, tampoco es como si consiguiera entregarlas, eso era algo que tenía claro desde hace varios años.

Se acomodó el sombrero y alzo la vista al cielo, pareciera que iba a llover y él no había llevado nada para cubrirse. No le incomodaba la lluvia, pero no le entraba en gracia empaparse, menos cuando tendría que esperar afuera de una puerta por nada. Suspiro con resignación, le hubiera gustado creer que podría visitar la tumba de su padre, pero sabía que sería imposible. Desde que había muerto y la propiedad había pasado a manos de sus parientes, él tenía estrictamente prohibido el paso. No importaba cuantas veces llamara a la puerta o cuantas excusas diera, no tenía permitido entrar a la mansión, y por tanto no podía llegar al patio trasero donde se encontraba la tumba.

El suave comienzo de la lluvia lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la vista sintiendo unas cuantas gotas en la cara. Probablemente debido a la inminente lluvia las calles estaban vacías. En parte debía agradecerlo, odiaba caminar escuchando los murmullos de la gente. Pero no fue eso lo que escucho cuando las calles se atestaron de gente, fue más bien la calma antes de la tormenta.

**.**

– Me llama la atención esta misión ¿Qué piensas Rogue? – El azabache volteo, contemplando el papel que extendían frente a él – Y bien ¿Te parece?

– Si no hay nada mejor, no veo el problema.

– Frosh piensa lo mismo.

El rubio lo miro – Me esperaba una mejor respuesta.

– Si te deje elegir a ti Sting, es por algo, así que no me preguntes.

– ¿Salen?

Ambos voltearon ante el llamado del God Slayer.

– Vamos de misión – el de ojos rojos cogió el papel que su compañero sostenía y se lo enseño al de cabellos verdes.

– Ya veo.

– Tú hace tiempo que no sales a alguna ¿Por qué no vas a una con Rufus?

– Eso es, desde hace tiempo que solo Sting-kun y Rogue salen a hacer algo productivo – el pequeño Exceed marrón sonrió mientras decía aquello.

– Frosh piensa lo mismo.

– Rufus salió.

El mago de luz alzo una ceja – ¿Salió? ¿A dónde?

– Asuntos personales – Se encamino hasta la tabla de misiones, contemplando las diversas peticiones.

– ¿Asuntos personales? ¿Y de qué?

– Podrías no meterte en asuntos ajenos Sting – el moreno recibió una mirada molesta de parte de su compañero.

– Sting-kun no se está metiendo en asuntos ajenos, el solo quiere saber a donde fue Rufus.

– Es tal y como dice Lector – el mago choco puños con su pequeño gato – Entonces, ¿A dónde fue Rufus, Orga? – No recibió respuesta, así que volteo hacía la tabla de misiones – ¿Orga? – Pero el mago estaba estático con un papel en la mano, sin atender a su llamado – ¿Orga?

– Sting.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esta misión en el panel?

– ¿Qué misión? – se acercó hasta su compañero y observo la misión que sostenía en sus manos. Trataba de capturar a una fugitiva, según salía en la descripción era una mujer mayor, no veía entonces porque tanto escándalo o lo exagerado de la recompensa – Me parece que desde hace unos días.

El mayor frunció el ceño, lo que extraño a los dragones gemelos.

– ¿Qué sucede Orga? – pregunto el mago de sombras.

– Rufus fue aquí, a este pueblo.

– ¿Y eso es malo? ¿Él se puede defender?

– Sí, es malo.

Vale, no acababan de entenderlo pero su misión se fue al carajo, aunque de todas maneras al de pelo negro no le interesaba, y ahora iban en un tren a la dichosa ciudad donde se había escapado la _vieja esa_ y donde estaba su compañero. No hubieran ido de no ser por la historia que les había contado el God Slayer, pero dada la situación no les había quedado de otra.

Sobra decir que cuando llegaron a la estación y se encontraron con varios miembros de Fairy Tail su rostro de sorpresa fue épico. Y para rematar justo era el grupo de Natsu, salvo por el hecho de que en lugar de la pequeña Dragon Slayer estaba la maga de agua.

No estaba en sus planes encontrarse justo con ese gremio, y que más encima estuvieran en ese lugar justamente para realizar la misión que los había conducido hasta allí.

El caso es que tuvieron que explicarles la situación, más que nada para que el Dragon Slayer de fuego no pensara que tenían la misma misión o algo parecido. Aclarar que estaban ahí buscando a su compañero justamente porque la fugitiva que había que capturar era la madre de este. Vale, eso les explicaba porque la tipa ocupaba justamente la misma magia que el miembro de Sabertooth.

Lo importante no era eso, lo verdaderamente importante era las circunstancias que envolvían la fuga. Ya que la habían encerrado en primer lugar por el asesinato de su marido, según entendían debido a que ella había caído en la locura. Por ese mismo motivo, la mansión en la que vivían y que pertenecía a él había pasado a manos de su hermana, quien era la que ahora residía en la casa junto a su familia.

Y era justamente por ese motivo que se habían preocupado por el mago de creación, ya que muerto su padre y encerrada su madre, las miradas de todos cayeron sobre él. Después de todo había salido ileso del incidente, por lo que todo el mundo asumió, sin pruebas concretas, que al igual que su progenitora era un asesino. Y era debido a eso que estaban preocupados, ya que si había ido justo después de que ella escapara era muy probable que la gente del pueblo lo hubiese atacado. Así que habían decidido ir a buscarlo, pero aún con la ayuda de los miembros de Fairy Tail presentes no lo encontraban. Incluso se habían separado; Sting y Natsu, Erza y Lucy, Orga y Rogue, y finalmente Gray y Juvia. Sobra decir lo feliz que iba la maga de agua, caminando al lado de su amado Gray-sama

– Llueve mucho en este lugar ¿No cree Gray-sama?

– Claro – no es como si se hubiera detenido a pensar en cuanta agua caía, pero ahora que su compañera lo mencionaba no pudo evitar percatarse de lo fuerte que llovía.

– Incluso estaba así desde que llegamos.

– Supongo que será normal, según tengo entendido es una región fría y bastante lluviosa.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, lo cual incomodaba a la maga de agua, ella quería poder aprovechar ese momento a solas con su Gray-sama.

– Rufus-san debe haber llegado por la tarde, es curioso que no lo hayamos visto siendo que llevamos un día aquí.

– Supongo.

Silencio, la chica volteo la vista contemplando las casas y a las pocas personas que pasaban, sin poder evitar pensar en que la gente no salía debido a la lluvia. Después de todo a nadie le gustaba la lluvia. Bajo la vista al suelo, algo apenada, y luego miro al chico que caminaba a su lado.

– Es curioso que justo tomáramos esta misión.

– Si, tienes razón.

Comenzaba a frustrarse, no conseguía una conversación decente.

– El rostro de Gray-sama fue muy gracioso.

– ¿Eh? – finalmente el moreno la miro.

– Lo que Juvia quiere decir es que cuando esa señora dijo "Memory Make" el rostro de sorpresa de Gray-sama fue muy gracioso.

– ¿Puse una expresión de sorpresa?

– Por supuesto, a Erza-san y a Natsu-san también les hizo gracia.

El mago de creación se detuvo.

– ¿Por eso… – tenía un tic en el ojo – se reían tanto?

– Juvia pensó que Gray-sama se había dado cuenta.

– Olvídalo, y no me había dado cuenta.

Siguieron caminando, nuevamente en completo silencio. Hasta que una explosión en la lejanía llamo su atención.

Corrieron hacia el lugar de donde venía el escándalo para encontrarse con Natsu peleando contra la tipa a la que debían capturar, y a Sting tratando de detener a la gente del pueblo.

– ¡Gray-sama!

– Mierda – volteo hacia la joven – Juvia, ve a avisarles a Erza y Lucy.

– Pero Gray-sama.

– ¡Ve! Ellas fueron al otro lado de la ciudad, no podemos dejar que la tipa se escape.

– De acuerdo, voy Gray-sama.

Se alejó corriendo tan rápido como podía, esperando que sus compañeras hubieran escuchado el alboroto, pero puesto que estaban muy lejos de ese lugar no era algo posible.

Corrió durante un largo tiempo a través de la lluvia, hasta que se detuvo cuando no estuvo muy segura de donde estaba. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo, pronto anochecería y le costaría aún más encontrar el camino de vuelta. La lluvia finalmente estaba parando, pero eso no cambiaba en nada su situación, ya que su problema se debía a que no conocía aquella ciudad. Suspiro, al final no consiguió encontrar a sus compañeras, le había fallado a Gray-sama, como cuando perdió a Zeref de vista. Ojala Gray-sama la castigara, eso la haría feliz.

– ¡Juvia!

Volteo sorprendida ante el llamado, quedando de frente con la maga estelar.

– Lucy-san.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Gray?

– Gray-sama le pidió a Juvia que las buscara.

– ¿Buscarnos? ¿Paso algo malo? – miro a la pelirroja.

– No pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Natsu-san y Sting-san estaban luchando contra la mujer a la que debemos capturar, Gray-sama me mando a llamarlas para asegurarse que no escapara y pudiésemos cobrar la recompensa. Pero Juvia se perdió y las encontró solo por casualidad.

Ambas magas se miraron ante las palabras de su amiga.

– ¿Y dónde estaban ellos?

– Juvia no está segura, no conoce el pueblo y no presto atención al lugar cuando se separó de Gray-sama, pero era muy lejos de aquí.

– Entiendo, de cualquier manera la pelea ya debe haber terminado.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces Erza? – la rubia la miro, rogando porque su compañera decidiera volver al hotel.

– Volvamos al hotel, será lo mejor.

Agradeció internamente, la lluvia finalmente se estaba deteniendo y si bien ella llevaba una parca para evitar empaparse, esta no la cubría del frío que de pronto había comenzado y que la estaba entumeciendo.

– ¿Al hotel?

– Sera lo mejor.

– Pero…

– ¿Qué pasa Juvia? – quizás agradeció demasiado pronto, ya que la maga de agua parecía disconforme con eso de volver al hotel.

– Juvia se preguntaba qué pasaría con Rufus-san.

– ¿Te preocupa? – su rostro rivalizo con el cabello de la compañera que tenía al frente.

– ¡No es nada de eso! ¡No es que a Juvia le guste ni nada por el estilo! Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama. Bueno, Juvia mira muchas cosas más con sus ojos ¡Pero no es eso a lo que se refiere Juvia! No es que Juvia piense así de alguien que no es Gray-sama…

– Juvia – la voz de su amiga la interrumpió – estoy segura que Erza no se refería a eso.

– Yo solo preguntaba.

Silencio, el rostro de la maga de agua se puso aún más rojo – ¡Juvia esta tan avergonzada!

– En verdad tiene mucha imaginación – a su lado la maga de armadura asintió.

– Volvamos al hotel, está empezando a hacer frio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedaban, para entonces la lluvia ya había parado pero el frío aumentaba a cada minuto. Solo a la mujer de agua parecía no molestarle.

Al entrar en la recepción se encontraron con sus compañeros, comentaron un poco que había pasado, y luego cada una fue hasta su habitación para asearse y colocarse ropa seca.

Luego se volvieron a juntar todos en la recepción para hablar de que tal había ido la misión, y si los de Sabertooth habían encontrado a su compañero. Malas noticias; la tipa había muerto a manos de la multitud enfurecida, incluso a los dos Dragon Slayer presentes les costó hacerles frente. Y sobre Rufus no se sabía nada, solo que había tenido un mal recibimiento por parte de la gente del pueblo. Lo que se resumía en que ninguno de los dos gremios había tenido suerte. Así en lugar de conseguir una habitación los miembros del ex-gremio más fuerte partieron en la búsqueda de su compañero, y dado que nadie estaba cansado, o no lo suficiente, los miembros de Fairy Tail decidieron ayudarlos.

Debido a eso ahora estaban todos separados, ya pasaba bastante de la media noche y Juvia hubiera dado lo que fuera por un reloj, el cielo empezaba a iluminarse y estaba segura que no tardaría en amanecer.

Llevaba mucho buscando sin hallar nada, en un punto se había alejado del pueblo y ahora el único sonido que la acompañaba era el crujir del pasto bajo sus pies. Había tanto silencio que se preguntó si no era posible que fuera la única que siguiera en pie. Dudaba que el sueño hubiese vencido a alguno de sus compañeros pero el frío que hacía era abrumador. La poca vegetación que había, más que nada pasto y pinos, estaba casi completamente congelada. A ella no le afectaba el frío, a Gray-sama tampoco, pero no sabría si los demás lo aguantarían. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba segura de como volver, se había internado en el bosque y ya no conseguía ver el pueblo. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás fue un error alejarse tanto, pero había supuesto que si el pueblo había recibido de esa manera a Rufus-san él se habría alejado. En parte lo entendía, después de todo a ella le había sucedido algo similar, había sido rechazada por traer la lluvia mientras él había sido rechazado por lo sucedido con su madre. Quizás era debido a eso que había estado en vela toda la noche, por ese extraño sentimiento de empatía.

Suspiro, y cuando volvió a reinar el silencio escucho algo que no había notado antes por ir adormilada; agua.

**.**

Lluvia, no sabía porque esas palabras venían a su mente de la nada. Se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, calmando el murmullo que lo asolaba.

Recuerdo, no dejaba de recordar todas las veces que había visitado ese pueblo.

_"Lárgate"_

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era detenido frente a la puerta, ni siquiera tenía el lujo de conocer la tumba de su padre. Sabía que estaba ahí, en el patio trasero.

_"Tú no tienes permitido el paso"_

Pero la imponente figura femenina siempre le cortaba el paso, sin escuchar ni una sola de sus palabras.

_"Con que descaro, vienes a su tumba, teniendo la sangre de esa"_

Como si no tuvieron un lazo sanguíneo, al fin y al cabo era su tía. No tenía por qué renegarlo de esa forma, porque impedirle el paso, cerrarse tanto ante él.

Solo quería conocer la tumba, ya que nunca la había visto. Pero sabía que nunca había albergado, de las mil flores que a lo largo de los años habrían colocado sobre esta, una que viniera de él.

Y dolía, casi tanto como las incontables visitas a su madre.

_"Lárgate"_

Donde lo único que sacaba en claro es que no lo mato porque no le dio el tiempo.

_"Tu buscas matarme, como todos, como él"_

Su locura le había arrebatado todo, incluso el amor maternal que con tanto estimo recordaba. Solo había dejado a su paso una mente obsesionada y paranoica, que desconfiaba de todos, y un cuerpo que no hacía más que arrojar objetos contra la reja. En un triste intento de alejarse del mundo.

_"Desaparece, o te matare a ti también"_

Él lo recordaba todo, con una claridad abrumadora. Desde los momentos felices hasta el momento en que la cordura había abandonado a su progenitora. Deseaba tanto poder olvidar.

Lluvia, era una de las pocas cosas que lograban calmarlo, el suave sonido de la lluvia calmaba sus intrincados recuerdos.

Lluvia ¿Era por eso que esa palabra no dejaba de rondar en su mente? Una y otra vez, para calmar su memoria. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que la lluvia había parado, para dar lugar al frío nocturno de su ciudad natal.

– Juvia.

Lluvia, no era la lluvia lo que rondaba su mente, era la palabra. Alguien la repetía sin cesar.

– Juvia está preocupada.

Lluvia.

– Rufus-san.

Era la voz de alguien la que escuchaba.

– Rufus-san, por favor despierte.

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero se sentía agotado, por alguna extraña razón no conseguía recuperar del todo la conciencia, como si algo le drenara las fuerzas.

– Está asustando a Juvia.

Lluvia.

– Despierte.

Quería, o más o menos quería, pero era extrañamente difícil.

– Rufus-san.

El frio.

– Ru… – se quedó en silencio al ver al otro abrir los ojos, aliviándose internamente de que no estuviera muerto.

Y es que se encontraba tirado sobre el pasto, a un lado de un pequeño riachuelo, cubierto de hielo. Supuso que debido al frío y a la anterior lluvia, además de la escarcha matutina, apenas le quedaba calor corporal y probablemente se estuviese congelando. Y era justamente eso lo que la preocupaba, su respiración era muy tenue y estaba muy pálido, pese a que había abierto los ojos, no se movía. Lo más probable era que tuviese hipotermia por haber pasado la noche en el exterior, parecía estar al borde de la muerte.

Pero no se atrevía a tocarlo; no lo entendía, ya que dada la situación tendría que llevarlo de regreso al hotel lo antes posible para que entrara en calor. Pero el sentimiento que la acosaba en esos momentos era como cuando se es incapaz de coger una flor, solo por la abrumadora perfección de esta, temer dañar algo tan delicado al momento de tocarlo.

Parecía una estatua de mármol, en esos momentos Rufus-san parecía una delicada estatua; completamente estático, con la piel anormalmente blanca y cubierto de la más fina escarcha. Incluso sus ojos se habían quedado quietos, fijos en ella. Dudaba de si era humano, y no se sentía capaz de romper esa anti naturalidad que lo rodeaba, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de enfrentar su mirada. Esa que se encontraba fija en su persona y que a la vez miraba a la nada, dándole a entender que seguía inconsciente.

Por eso mismo tenía que moverlo, aun si no consiguiera hacerlo por ella misma. Aunque no consiguiera estirar sus brazos y tocarlo, posar sus manos sobre su piel. Una idea cruzo su mente al oír el pequeño río tras ella.

Agradeció internamente que todos siguieran despiertos, lo suficiente al menos para ver un pequeño camino de agua elevarse por sobre el bosque como un mudo mensaje para que acudieran. Incluso olvido todo el sueño que tenía al ver al mago de hielo corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, sin camisa, totalmente apresurado por estar a su lado… paso de largo… volteo la vista por donde había ido el amor de su vida para verlo atendiendo al herido, notando recién que tenía una herida en su costado. ¿Por qué? Acaso Gray-sama no corría hacia ella ansioso por estar a su lado, pues parecía ser que no.

– ¿Qué te pasa Juvia? – escucho la voz de su rival de amor mientras ella solo se limitaba a hacer circulitos en el suelo con su índice ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? Ella lo único que quería era que Gray-sama corriera emocionado por reunirse con su persona, y le ganaba un muerto. Bueno, no un muerto, pero casi.

Se levantó de golpe y completamente alterada, asustando de paso a su compañera. Y fijo su vista en el mago tendido en el suelo, temiendo que hubiese muerto como sus pensamientos le acaban de indicar, pero este ya no estaba ahí – ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué esperan? Juvia, Lucy – volteo ante el llamado del pequeño gato azul – vamos al hotel.

– ¿Eh? – volteo hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar el momento en que todos se habían levantado y pasado a su lado sin que ella lo notara.

– ¿Juvia?

– ¡Ya voy! No puedo dejar que la rival del amor de Juvia llegue antes.

– Sigues con eso.

– Es que Lucy, tú te lías con todos a pesar de estar tan gorda.

– ¡No estoy gorda! Cállate gato tonto – suspiro – volvamos al hotel de una vez Juvia.

Asintió y siguió al par, agradeciendo estar con alguien que conociera el camino de vuelta.

Al llegar al hotel tomo un cálido baño, y luego una reponedora siesta. Después de eso bajo a comer algo para recuperar energías. En el comedor se encontró con los demás y pudo quedar al tanto de la condición del mago de creación. Se alegró bastante al escuchar que estaba bien, le quito una preocupación de encima, gracias a lo cual podía dedicarse enteramente a Gray-sama.

El único problema es que este se encontraba conversando con la pelirroja sobre que harían con la misión, por lo que no la había tomado en cuenta en lo absoluto. Genial, ahora Erza formaba parte de la lista de "rivales de amor".

Probablemente mañana volvieran a Magnolia, era probable también que cuando el mago de hielo saliera nuevamente en una misión no salieran con ella. Por eso tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para que Gray-sama se fijara en su persona y viviesen felices para siempre, pero parecía no estar resultando.

Se quedó pensativa unos minutos hasta que reparo en la conversación que mantenían los miembros del otro gremio, no pudo evitar acercarse y preguntar si podía pasar; ya que según había entendido Rufus-san finalmente había despertado.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto con la mayor suavidad posible, no quería molestar. Solo, por alguna razón, le había apetecido hablar con él, sin olvidar el hecho de que nunca antes habían mantenido una conversación. Precisamente por eso quería evitar incomodarlo.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama donde se encontraba recostado, él volteo la vista al verla entrar.

– Hola – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y el sonrió por lo espontáneo que había sonado ese saludo – Juvia quería ver como se encontraba Rufus-san.

– Entiendo, muchas gracias.

– ¿Por qué Rufus-san me da las gracias?

– Por nada en particular, quizás simplemente por el hecho de haberse preocupado por mí.

– Pero los compañeros de Rufus-san también se preocuparon mucho por él, incluso vinieron a buscarlo. Juvia y sus compañeros solo estaban aquí de casualidad.

– Pero pudieron haberse desentendido.

– Por supuesto que no, Juvia no podría haberse desentendido de algo así.

– Ya veo – le sonrió – ¿La señorita Juvia no deseara sentarse?

– ¿Eh?

– Tengo entendido estuvieron en vela toda la noche, no me gustaría pensar que estará todo el tiempo de pie por mi causa, no sería un lindo recuerdo.

– Pero… pero no ahí donde sentarse.

– Esta la cama.

Bien, definitivamente tenía demasiada imaginación, porque eso sonó demasiado raro en su mente. Él la mirto extrañado, y ella supuso que era debido a que se había puesto roja.

– Por supuesto – se sentó, de manera torpe, a un costado de la cama. Comenzando a preguntarse qué hacía ahí y porque no estaba con Gray-sama.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No, Juvia solo estaba pensando.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

– Juvia en verdad se había preocupado – la atención de él se centró en ella – cuando lluvia encontró a Rufus-san a punto de congelarse, Juvia en verdad se preocupó.

– Recuerdo.

– ¿Eh?

– Me parecía recordar haber visto a la señorita Juvia a mi lado, un poco antes de llegar al hotel.

– ¿Entonces Rufus-san si estaba consciente?

– No del todo, mis recuerdos no acumulan nada más, solo a la señorita Juvia.

– Rufus-san no tiene que decir señorita para referirse a Juvia, puede llamarla simplemente por su nombre.

– Entiendo – sonrió mientras centraba su vista en ella – Juvia, entonces.

– Sí, es que a Juvia se le hace raro que la llamen señorita.

– Recuerdo – fijo su vista en el techo – definitivamente lo recordare.

– ¿Rufus-san es bueno recordando cosas?

– Nunca olvido nada, todo queda en mis recuerdos.

El silencio invadió la habitación, él la miro y la vio jugando con las sabanas.

– ¿Pasa algo?

La joven negó con la cabeza, buscando como dar con las palabras.

– Rufus-san lo recuerdo todo.

– Sí.

– No importa que hayan pasado muchos años.

– No, si el tiempo afectara mi memoria que me quedaría una vez fuera viejo, ya no podría ejercer magia.

Ella bajo la vista nuevamente, y siguió jugueteando con las telas.

– ¿Sucede algo malo con eso?

– No, es solo que Juvia se estaba preguntando.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Es que si Rufus-san no olvida nada, entonces Juvia se preguntaba – se calló, buscando la manera de sacar el tema – si eso entonces significaba…

– ¿Significaba?

– Que Rufus-san recordaba todo de cuando era un niño.

– ¿Un niño?

– Si, uno pequeño.

– ¿Un niño pequeño?

– Si, todo de cuando Rufus-san era un niño pequeño.

Lo medito, hasta que lentamente fue entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación. Estúpido Orga, no se le podía contar nada.

– Si, lo recuerdo todo de cuando era un niño.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Pasa algo con eso?

– No, es solo que Juvia no puede evitar pensar.

– ¿Pensar en qué?

– En que Rufus-san debe haber estado muy solo cuando era un niño pequeño.

Silencio, se detuvo largo rato a mirarla, como tratando de entender a que venía eso. Pero en esos momentos la chica le era incomprensible.

– Supongo.

– ¿Supongo? – ella lo miro con una ceja alzada, hasta que rompió en carcajadas.

– ¿A qué viene la risa? – La miro fijamente, pero ella se seguía riendo – ciertamente no logro entender de qué se ríe, Juvia.

– Es gracioso.

– ¿El qué?

– La respuesta de Rufus-san fue graciosa, fue una respuesta muy boba.

Sonrió – Ciertamente, pero es que no supe que responder a eso.

– Juvia no estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta de todas formas.

– Tiene razón, fue una suposición en realidad.

– Pero a Juvia le sigue dando risa la respuesta de Rufus-san.

– Bueno, si le interesa, fue tal y como supone.

– Juvia lo sabía – sonrió – después de todo Juvia estaba suponiendo por algo.

– Tiene razón en eso.

– Por eso Juvia estaba preocupada por Rufus-san, ella quería asegurarse de que se encontrase bien.

– Definitivamente no logro entenderla, Juvia – recibió una mirada extrañada – no veo como eso se relaciona.

– Lo que pasa es que Juvia también estuvo muy sola cuando era una niña pequeña, por eso quería asegurarse que Rufus-san estuviera bien – le sonrió amablemente – pero bien de verdad, en todos los sentidos.

– No logro explicarme como alguien tan amable pudiera estar siempre solo.

– Eso es porque Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, y llevaba lluvia a donde fuera. Por eso siempre estaba sola, porque a nadie le gusta la lluvia.

– ¿Por qué a nadie le gustaría la lluvia?

– Porque la lluvia es deprimente, y siempre pone triste a las personas.

– A mí me gusta mucho la lluvia.

– ¿De verdad? – la sorpresa en su rostro dejaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a oír eso.

– De hecho me encanta, la lluvia siempre consigue relajarme.

– ¿Relajarse?

– Su suave murmullo calma mis pensamientos, además que lo siento como una suave canción. Como si cada gota que golpeara contra el piso fuera una suave melodía, que todos oyen pero nadie descifra. Me encantaría poder entender lo que dice la lluvia ¿No piensa igual?

– Es que… – no sabía cómo contestar a eso – Juvia nunca había pensado en la lluvia de esa manera.

– Aun teniendo tan lindo nombre.

Asintió – Juvia siempre vio la lluvia como algo que deprimía a la gente.

– En mi caso es justamente lo contrario, la lluvia siempre me ayuda a calmar mis recuerdos, siempre me saca una sonrisa.

– A Juvia le hace feliz saber que Rufus-san piensa así.

– Me alegra oír eso.

– Aunque a Juvia se le hace raro que Rufus-san imagine a la lluvia cantando.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque Juvia es desastrosa para cantar.

El rio levemente – No creo que sea así, de seguro tiene una linda voz.

– No, Juvia es muy desafinada para cantar, de seguro Rufus-san es mejor cantante.

– ¿Por qué lo piensa?

– Porque si Juvia no mal recuerda el apodo de Rufus-san es "el trovador que le canta a la luna roja".

– ¿Solo por eso?

– Es que como ese es su apodo Juvia asumió que Rufus-san si cantaba.

– Lo del apodo es una larga historia, pero no negare que si he cantado en más de una ocasión.

– ¿De verdad? – Él asintió – ¡Entonces Juvia tenía razón!

– La tenía.

– A Juvia le gustaría escuchar cantar a Rufus-san.

– Bueno, hace tiempo que no canto.

– Ahora Juvia en verdad se pregunta sobre el apodo de Rufus-san.

– ¿Mi apodo?

– Claro, ¿Si Rufus-san era un trovador o si le ha cantado a la luna roja?

– Bueno, no estoy seguro de si he llegado a entrar en la categoría de trovador, pero estoy seguro de nunca haberle cantado a la luna roja.

– ¿No?

– No niego que la he mencionado, pero nunca he cantado en su honor.

– ¿Por qué motivo?

– No me gustan las noches de luna roja, me traen malos recuerdos.

– ¿De cuándo Rufus-san perdió a su padre?

– Si, justamente de entonces.

– Aun así, a Juvia le gustaría mucho escuchar a Rufus-san cantar.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, a Juvia le encantaría.

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, para después escuchar la suave voz de él formando una melodía.

_La suave luz_

_Que ilumina_

_Aquel camino_

_De tinieblas_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que en verdad cantase para ella, o que tuviera tan linda voz. Él la miro y sonrió, como si le hubiese leído la mente fijó sus ojos en su persona. Queriendo darle a entender que era tal y como lo suponía, estaba cantando para ella.

_Tus recuerdos_

_Dulces glorias_

_Ya pérdidas_

_De bellos cantos_

**_._**

_Luna roja_

Su vista también se fijó en él, pero sin mirarlo. Estaba más bien centrada en las palabras, intuyendo que la canción tenía un significado, uno que ella quería oír.

_Se alza al cielo_

_Al momento_

_De procesión_

**_._**

_Los recuerdos_

_Custodiados_

_De su corteza_

_En sangre seca_

Lo entendía, cualquier cosa que le recordase el fatídico día en el que se quedó sin nada, por lógica la odiaría. Era simple, por eso odiaba la luna roja.

_Locura roja_

Pero cada vez que escuchaba ese verso no podía evitar querer desentrañar algo más.

_Te consumió_

_En memorias_

_Lastimosas_

Quizás ni siquiera estaba buscando un significado, quizás solo buscaba sentirse más cercana a él. Después de todo, cuando encuentras a alguien que sientes que te comprende, es entendible querer acercarse, buscar la manera de hacerlo. Tal vez, por eso se había dirigido a la habitación, pese a que nunca antes habían hablado.

_Reminiscencias_

_De cruel noche_

Probablemente era por eso, porque también había sentido el rechazo. Y justamente por algo que no pidió, por culpa de un triste incidente en una noche cruel.

_Entonces todo_

_Se ha perdido_

**_._**

_Luna roja_

Sonrió, inconscientemente, al escuchar nuevamente esa frase. Y sin desearlo, sus ojos lo miraron de verdad, sin dejar de escuchar la canción lo observo. Notando su expresión calmada, lo tranquilos que lucían sus ojos.

_Cuando evocas_

Lo recordó tirado en el hielo, evoco la imagen de sus ojos en esos momentos, y de lo tristes que se veían.

_Lo extraviado_

_En las sombras_

**_._**

_Suaves murmullos_

_Desde la gente_

_Te obsequian_

_Vuestro púrpura_

Rechazo, dolía tanto, no podía evitar pensar en eso. Y a la vez, en el miedo que quedaba de volver a experimentarlo. ¿Por eso sus ojos se fijaban de esa manera en ella? ¿Para que no se marchara de aquella habitación? Probablemente. De seguro era el mismo motivo por el que la había cogido de la muñeca, con suavidad, como si de verdad temiese que se fuera. Extrañamente no le molestaba, pese a lo íntimo del roce.

_Alzas el cielo_

_Te obsesionan_

_Sus prejuicios_

_Remota noche_

**_._**

_Luna roja_

_Hubieses muerto_

_Por su puño_

_Progenitora_

Casi lo pudo imaginar, las palabras del mago de rayo se repetían en su cabeza y no podía evitar pensar en lo triste que debería ser, en lo doloroso de ser rechazado por el seno materno.

_Su omisión_

_De tu herencia_

_Se va clavando_

_En tu centro_

Casi lo sintió ella, con su propio corazón. Una daga clavándose en su pecho.

_La suave lluvia_

Y al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pensando en que si iba para ella, los ojos de él se lo decían, y la avergonzaba tanto. Más aun con la suave caricia en su muñeca, con el suave movimiento de los dedos de él.

_Te va sanando_

_Cruda herida_

_De frío mundo_

Y pensó en lo dicho con anterioridad; en que la lluvia lo calmaba, que amaba su suave murmullo, que tenía un lindo nombre, y en Gray-sama. No supo porque pero pensó también en el mago de hielo, en los cielos despejados, y en sus palabras durante la fiesta en el castillo.

_Luna roja_

_Vuestro carmesí_

_En yertos sueños_

_De mal pasar_

**_._**

_Se van calmando_

_Los alaridos_

_De tu mente_

_Con la lluvia_

Casi se lo decía a ella, casi no le importaba ya la suave caricia ¿O quizás nunca le había importado?

Estaba feliz, por algún motivo estaba feliz, quizás al pensar que si había podido hacer que se sintiera mejor, si había podido ayudarlo con sus problemas, y olvidarse momentáneamente de los suyos; su amor no correspondido.

_Sus suaves lágrimas_

Las de su corazón, y el claro rechazo de Gray-sama. El "no" que surgió de sus labios.

_De dulce lluvia_

De ella y de su corazón, de nadie más.

_Cual suave canto_

_Calma el alma_

Se centró en la suave caricia de su mano, queriendo pensar en eso y no en Gray-sama. Si pensaba en él de seguro lloraría, y no quería llorar, no cuando disfrutaba el momento. Menos si podía dar una imagen equivocada.

_Luna roja_

_Te vuelves blanca_

_Sin sombras_

_De afecciones_

**_._**

_Luna blanca_

Ya no lo miraba, y si lo hacía era sin observarlo. Pero suponía que sonreía, suponía que la luna blanca lo hacía feliz. Entonces no entendía porque le gustaba la lluvia, los nubarrones de seguro la tapaban.

_Que ilumina_

_Tu camino_

_De dulce andar_

**_._**

_El lento arrullo_

_De la lluvia_

Una sonrisa surco su rostro, sin poder evitar pensar en la mano que acariciaba su muñeca. Le agradaba eso, sentir que no querían que se fuera, usualmente Gray-sama la ignoraba. Y deseaba tanto que la tomara un poco más en cuenta.

_Calma al vacío_

_De añoranza_

¿De cariño? ¿O de amor? ¿Quizás ella lo sentía así? Después de todo el Fullbuster había estado ahí para ella en muchas ocasiones, como ella estaba ahora ahí para Rufus-san.

_Luna roja_

_Desaparece_

_En llovizna_

_De gotas puras_

**_._**

_Va trayendo_

_Esmerada paz_

Esa última parte la escucho sin pensar en nada más que la letra, no queriendo perderse más en su mente. Lo único que lograba con eso era deprimirse, exagerar las cosas. De seguro gran parte de sus problemas eran por eso, de seguro no había nada entre la Scarlet y el azabache. Ni siquiera tendría que estarse preocupando por eso. Debía dejar de aumentar la lista de rivales de amor, la única fidedigna era la maga estelar, pero ya convivía con eso desde antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, así que no era un problema mayor.

– ¿En qué piensa tanto? – Tierra llamando a Juvia.

Regreso de sus pensamientos y miro al chico recostado en la cama.

– Juvia no pensaba en nada importante ¿Por qué?

– Hacia unas expresiones muy graciosas.

– ¿Eh? – Se sonrojo, preguntándose qué gestos estaría haciendo – Juvia no se dio cuenta.

– Lo note.

– Juvia no sabía qué hacía gestos mientras pensaba.

– Eso también me quedo claro.

Ella sonrió, con las mejillas aun sonrojadas y sin saber muy bien que decir.

– Juvia esta tan avergonzada.

Él se rio, bastante fuerte, y la joven pensó que en realidad tenía una linda voz. Y que se notaba no solo en su canto, después de todo no era necesaria una voz espectacular para hacerlo, sino también en como hablaba, y en su suave carcajada. Era en ese ínfimo gesto en el que notaba lo delicado de su hablar.

– Juvia piensa que Rufus-san tiene una muy linda voz.

– Me alegra oír eso.

– También piensa que la canción era muy bonita, aunque algo triste.

– No la cree precisamente cuando atravesaba un buen momento.

– Juvia lo noto, como también noto que la canción la hizo Rufus-san. Precisamente por eso piensa que es muy triste.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Rufus-san la hizo pensando en sus padres?

– En mi madre.

Su mirada se ensombreció – Juvia entiende, Juvia lamenta que Rufus-san haya tenido que cantarla, debe haber sido muy triste.

– No tanto, Juvia no debe preocuparse con eso.

– Pero debe haber sido triste tener que cantarla, más aun ahora debido a lo que paso con su madre.

La sonrisa de él se borró, dando paso a una expresión seria.

– ¿Le paso algo a mi madre?

– ¿Eh? – Lo miro extrañada – ¿Sus compañeros no se lo dijeron a Rufus-san?

– ¿Qué cosa?

Pensó que quizás, solo quizás, había metido la pata*.

Se levantó de golpe, dispuesta a irse, pero él la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo su fuga. La muñeca, ya era segunda vez que la retenía así.

– ¿Qué le paso a mi madre? – su tono de voz denotaba preocupación, y hasta cierto punto, desesperación.

– Nada, Juvia solo… – sin palabras, no le venía nada a la mente que pudiera transmitir a sus labios. Solo se alejó más, pero él no la soltó, lo que lo dejo con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama. Soltó un quejido, probablemente el movimiento brusco le hubiera resentido la herida que tenía a un costado. Después que todo él no iba a atacar a la gente del pueblo, incluso si ellos lo habían atacado a él, y el hecho solo la hizo sentirse peor consigo misma.

Se alejó aún más, con lo que finalmente y al no querer soltarla el mago cayó al suelo, su resentido cuerpo lo hizo soltar un quejido ante el golpe e, irremediablemente y pese a sus deseos, soltarla.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¡Juvia se tiene que ir!

No la pudo detener, y ella se fue al tiempo que sus compañeros entraban, alarmados por el golpe.

– ¿Qué paso Rufus?

El mago de rayos se acercó hasta él, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo sus palabras lo detuvieron.

– ¿Qué le paso a mi madre Orga?

Si ella no le decía, ellos tendrían que hacerlo.

**.**

Y en tanto la maga de agua corría, lejos del cuarto y del hotel, aunque de esto último solo fue consciente cuando sintió las gotas de agua en su cara. Llovía, nuevamente llovía. Y ella se había detenido en medio de la calle percatándose recién que había salido del edificio, y notando una extraña mezcla de culpa y vergüenza en su interior, principalmente vergüenza. Tanto que no se atrevía a regresar, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Verdad? Tarde o temprano se enteraría, además sus palabras fueron accidentales, surgieron de su ignorancia.

– ¡Juvia!

La voz de alguien llamándola la sobresaltó, temiendo darse la vuelta y que fuera él. Pero no, eran sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué paso Juvia? – Miro a su compañera rubia – ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

Abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir ¿Por qué había corrido? ¿Por vergüenza? ¿Era siquiera un buen motivo?

– Sucedió algo malo.

_"Gray-sama"_

Por alguna razón, sus ojos se aguaron al verlo, al oírlo. Por suerte en medio de la lluvia no se notó.

– Te desapareciste, y luego de la nada saliste corriendo del edificio.

Claro, él no había notado el momento en que se había ido del cuarto. Para él, ella simplemente se había esfumado.

– Juvia…

Todos la miraron, a espera de algo, de alguna palabra, pero solo se escuchó el murmullo de la lluvia.

– ¿Y bien? – La mayor se acercó a ella – ¿Por qué corriste? – quería responderle, quería decirle a la pelirroja que todo está bien, que solo había actuado como tonta. Pero las palabras no le salían.

– Juvia solo… – ella simplemente… – Juvia no está segura – no se entendía a sí misma.

Y la mirada de confusión de todos era digna de un cuadro.

– No puedes haber salido corriendo solo porque sí.

– Juvia lo siente mucho Gray-sama, pero ella no está segura de porque salió corriendo – bajo la vista al suelo – ella solo actuó impulsivamente sin saber por qué.

– ¿Corriste por qué si? – Natsu no lo entendió, y a su lado su compañero Exceed rio levemente – ¿Qué pasa Happy?

– Te gusta – y su típica manera de decirlo.

Todos lo miraron sin entender, menos la chica que alzo la vista sonrojada.

– ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama!

– ¿Eh? – La maga estelar miro a uno y luego al otro – ¿De qué hablan?

– A Juvia le dedicaron una canción.

– ¡La canción no era para Juvia! ¡¿Y por qué estaba Happy espiando a Juvia?! Eso es de mala educación.

– ¿De qué hablan Juvia?

– No es nada Erza-san, Juvia solo piensa que…

– ¿Qué? – la interrogaron todos, en espera de una respuesta. Todos menos Happy, el seguía riéndose en su cara, lo más literal posible.

– Que ya deberíamos regresar al gremio.

– ¿Regresar?

– Es que ya hicimos la misión, o intentamos hacerla, de todos modos fracasamos – nuevamente bajo la vista, apenada del fracaso – por lo que ya no tiene sentido que nos quedemos.

Los demás se miraron, dándose cuenta de que irremediablemente tenía razón, era bastante cuestionable el por qué no se habían ido todavía.

– Supongo que tienes razón Juvia, será mejor regresar.

Sonrió ante las palabras de la maga de armadura, no esperaba el momento de poder volver al gremio y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, y todas las preocupaciones que eso le acarreaba.

– Sera mejor que salgamos sin almorzar, así flamita no tiene que vomitar en el tren.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso nudista?!

– Tienes razón Gray, comeremos cuando lleguemos.

– ¡Erza!

– Pero si tiene razón Natsu, será lo mejor, así no vomitas en el viaje, no sería lindo que vomites al lado nuestro.

– ¡Lucy!

– ¿Por qué mejor no almorzamos nosotros y lo dejamos solo a él sin comer?

– ¡No me ayudes tanto compañero!

Vaya amigos, eso sí que era apoyo.

– Me encanta como piensas Happy – claro, él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de torturar al Salamander – ¿No crees Erza?

– La idea de Happy es buena, almorcemos nosotros, Natsu come al llegar.

Repetía, vaya amigos, lo trataban mejor sus enemigos.

– ¡Qué bien! Tengo mucha hambre y no sé si aguantaría hasta llegar.

– ¡Yo también tengo hambre! – rugió, molesto con Happy por traicionarlo, con Gray por querer torturarlo, con Erza por hacerles caso y con Lucy por decir eso obviando que el que tendría hambre sería él.

– Ya da igual, así no vomitas – impuso autoridad, como tenía que hacer siempre con ese grupo – Ve a ordenar tus cosas Natsu – el chico gruño – ¡Ahora!

– ¡Voy!

– Nosotros iremos primero al comedor, así que aprovecha y guarda las nuestra también.

– ¿Qué?

– No te lo voy a repetir ¡Ve!

– ¡Sí Erza! – Y partió lo más rápido que podía.

– Venga, vamos a comer – caminaron nuevamente hacia el edificio, hasta que notaron que alguien no los seguía – ¿Juvia?

– ¡Ya voy!

Troto para alcanzarlos y entrar con ellos.

– ¿Segura que no pasa nada?

– No es nada Gray-sama, no se preocupe.

– Te gusta.

– ¡Que no es así! – Miro con ira al pequeño gato parlante – Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama.

– ¿De quién hablan Juvia, si no es de Gray?

– ¡Juvia no se lo dirá a Lucy-san! ¡Lucy-san solo quiere saberlo para interponerse entre Juvia y Gray-sama!

– Hasta cuando seguirás con eso.

– Juvia no olvida que Lucy-san es su rival de amor.

– Como digas.

Llegaron al comedor, pidieron algo y almorzaron tranquilamente hasta que Natsu bajo con cuatro bolsos y las cosas de Erza, las cuales no eran precisamente pocas. Pagaron y se dirigieron a la estación, caminando bajo la suave lluvia en absoluto silencio. Durante el almuerzo y mientras avanzaban, no podían evitar notar que la maga de agua andaba distraída, como distante.

La chica iba contemplando las casas sin prestar atención a los demás, ni siquiera a Gray, y eso era preocupante. Avanzaba en silencio, con la vista perdida en lo grisáceo del pueblo, sin mirar nada en particular, solo buscando distraerse. Lo que no le resulto, ya que de pronto, un leve punto de color irrumpió en el gris, algo rojo en medio de la nada; un sombrero.

Se detuvo de golpe, alarmando a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué pasa Juvia?

Pero ella ignoro la pregunta, después de todo venía de su rival de amor, y corrió hacia aquel punto, hasta llegar al pequeño charco donde reposaba el sombrero. Lo tomo, contemplándolo unos segundos mientras hacía memoria. Recordando que pertenecía a Rufus-san y notando, recién, que no se lo había visto desde que lo había encontrado; de seguro de le había caído cuando la gente lo ataco. ¿Debería devolverlo?

– ¿Qué es eso Juvia?

Dio un respingo y volteo hacia sus compañeros.

– Nada, solo es el sombrero de Rufus-san.

La Scarlet trato de cogerlo, pero Juvia lo alejo de su alcance, de una manera casi posesiva.

– ¿Juvia?

– Te gusta – estúpido gato, en esos momentos hubiera deseado destriparlo. Porque para empeorar la situación, los demás empezaban a caer en la cuenta de a quien, o más bien a quienes, se refería.

– ¡¿Eh?! – la maga estelar transmitió el pensamiento de todos.

– ¡Que no! – alzo el sombrero y golpeo al molesto Exceed con él, que bueno que estuviera mojado, así le dolía más – ¡Gato tonto! Eso no es cierto, a Juvia solo le gusta Gray-sama.

Nadie supo que responder a esa revelación, quizás era buena idea empezar por preguntarle a Happy de donde había sacado esa loca idea, pero el Exceed estaba ocupado sobándose la cabeza. Podrían preguntarle a Juvia, pero algo les decía que era mala idea, principalmente porque la maga se había alejado de ellos en dirección a la estación, bastante molesta y con sombrero en mano.

¡Pero era absolutamente lógico que estuviera molesta! ¡Quién sabe qué idea se había hecho Gray-sama por culpa de ese estúpido gato! No quería ni pensarlo, tampoco tenía ánimos de preguntarse por qué se había llevado el sombrero, simplemente lo hizo.

Y la curiosidad de todos aumentó mientras iban en el tren, y es que contemplo el sombrero prácticamente todo el camino, como si quisiera que le dijera algo, quizás la solución a todos sus problemas. Quizás por ese mismo motivo lo guardo, sin poder explicarse ella misma que pretendía conservando ese sombrero, pero lo mantuvo con ella, al menos hasta que la oportunidad de devolverlo se presentó, unos pocos meses después.

.

.

**Notas finales: **¡Yay! Ojala les haya gustado, lo edite unas cinco veces, algunos fragmentos más así que si ven algún error pueden irse a la... nah mentira avísenme cualquier error ya lo edite unas cinco veces la sexta no me cuesta nada. En fin, cuando pueda subo la otra parte.

*****meter la pata es un dicho, quiere decir que lo estropeaste todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en época de exámenes. Incluso le di más importancia al fic que a muchas de mis pruebas y trabajos y aún así tarde mucho, para que vean cuando me exige la Universidad u.u

En fin, aquí está la otra parte, ojala les guste.

**.**

* * *

**Red Moon: **The Sky.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde los Grandes juegos mágicos, así como unos cuantos meses desde su fallida misión. Luego de la cual Gray propuso que la próxima vez que Wendy decidiera quedarse ayudando a Porlyusica y no los pudiese acompañar en la misión, escogieran otro reemplazo en lugar de Juvia. Se ganó un golpe de Lucy y Erza por decir eso, y otro de Mirajane por decirlo frente a la maga de agua. Pero bueno, así era Gray y así lo amaba Juvia.

El problema de la chica no fue el comentario hiriente que le dirigió el amor de su vida, más bien fue un maldito gato que no dejó de insinuar cosas como en una semana, cosas que ella tenía que desmentir ya que solo tenía ojos para Gray-sama. Pero eso no impidió que las chicas empezaran a chismosear y a preguntarle a ella y al susodicho gato de que iba todo el asunto. Le costó mucho convencerlas de que no era nada, pero lo logro, al menos hasta que unos meses después se apareció el reportero de la Sorcerer deseoso de una sesión fotográfica ¿Y de quién? Pues de los chicos, tal y como sonaba, su Gray-sama y el resto. Especifico, a los que participaron en los juegos ¿Por qué? Para un especial de la revista en que saldrían los magos más populares del torneo, un especial claramente dirigido a las féminas. Y la simple idea de que otras mujeres pudiesen ver a su Gray-sama le hervía la sangre, al menos hasta que llego a su casa, y el recuerdo de un objeto ajeno sobre uno de sus estantes se juntó con las palabras del periodista. Era un especial masculino de aquellos magos que habían competido, por tanto habrían otros gremios, no solo Fairy Tail. Y fue con ese pensamiento que al día siguiente, cuando los magos iban a partir para la dichosa sesión, ella se apareció en el gremio con un sombrero en sus manos.

– Gray-sama – se acercó hasta él, notando su mirada hastiada.

– ¿Qué quieres Juvia?

Ella le tendió el sombrero, a lo que él enarco una ceja. El silencio se postergo entre ellos, lo peor es que habían captado la atención del gremio, especialmente de las chicas, y estos estaban a la espera de una respuesta.

– ¿Qué?

– Tenga, Gray-sama.

– ¿Y para que quiero yo eso?

– No es para Gray-sama.

– ¡¿Y entonces por qué me lo pasas?!

– Gray-sama no entiende, Juvia se lo está pasando para que se lo devuelva a Rufus-san, ya que probablemente lo vea durante la sesión.

Se miraron, y se formó un nuevo silencio, hasta que el chico hablo.

– ¿Es en serio? – La maga asintió – ¿Y por qué debería ser yo quien se lo devuelva? ¿Por qué no Natsu?

– Natsu-san de seguro lo quemaría – un muy buen punto.

– ¿Y los demás?

– Elfman-san y Gajeel-kun son muy brutos, podrían romperlo.

Un leve carraspeo de parte del resto, que incomodo a los dos ya mencionados.

– ¿Y Laxus?

– Juvia no se atrevería a pedírselo.

Vale, él tampoco se atrevería, en eso la entendía, y en lo demás también ¡¿Pero ese no era el puto punto?! El punto era que, que… Suspiro, y cogió el sombrero.

– Está bien.

– ¡Muchas gracias Gray-sama!

No entendía por que debía entregar el maldito sombrero, pero ya se había comprometido, no le quedaba de otra. Así que partió con la estúpida prenda en su mano.

Tal y como la chica supuso, al llegar se encontraron con los magos de Sabertooth. Le dieron ganas de despedazar el maldito objeto, pero no lo hizo y en su lugar le entrego de forma brusca el sombrero al otro mago.

– Te lo manda Juvia – junto con esas pocas palabras, y su tono de voz bastante molesto.

Pero que quedara claro que Gray Fullbuster no estaba celoso, eso no era posible. Él solo estaba molesto porque la maga de agua lo había usado como recadero, nada más. Y porque el "recado" era para el molesto mago de creación que andaba cortejando a Juvia, palabras salidas directamente de la boca de Happy. Tampoco es que le creyera al gato, él sabía que el Exceed no era de confiar, pero como se trataba de un mago de ese gremio no podía descuidarse. Además lo había derrotado en batalla y en una de esas le guardaba rencor y trataba de vengarse usando a Juvia. Vale ya, si era una idea un tanto exagerada ¡Pero era posible! ¡Y él no estaba celoso!

– ¡Estás despierto idiota de hielo!

Genial, lo que le faltaba para arreglar su humor, Natsu.

– ¿A qué mierda vino eso flamita?

– Puede deberse a que te hablaban y no contestabas, o eres sordo o estúpido, y sabemos que no es la primera.

Hubiese contestado el insulto, pero el que había dicho eso había sido Laxus y no le apetecía contestar.

– ¿Y qué cosa tan importante me decían?

– Gracias, era eso.

Genial, el que dijo eso fue Rufus.

– De nada.

– No tú, que le dijeses gracias a Juvia de mi parte.

O bien, ahora sí que estaba de mal humor ¡Pero no eran celos!

– No se me da la gana – y tampoco actuaba infantilmente.

– ¿Y por qué mierda andas tan desagradable hoy nudista?

– ¡Te importa come fuego!

– Y que si es así.

– Quieres pelear.

Pero repetía, no estaba actuando infantilmente y no estaba celoso.

Cuando finalmente él y Natsu se calmaron, más que calmarse, Laxus los calmó con una sutil advertencia que preferían no ignorar, pudieron iniciar con la sesión de fotos. Que si bien no empeoro su humor no lo mejoro, ya que fue algo bastante agotador y tedioso, además de lento, tardaron mucho en terminar. Por lo que cuando finalmente acabaron no estaba mejor que cuando llego, aunque tampoco estaba peor. Al menos hasta que el mago de memoria se le acerco.

– ¿Qué? – lo miro molesto, lo único que le faltaba era que ese tipo le quisiera decir algo.

No recibió respuesta, en lugar de eso el otro mago solo le tendió el sombrero. Enarcó una ceja, tratando de entender porque se lo pasaba.

– Se lo pasarías a Juvia de mi parte, por favor – no sonó como una pregunta, porque realmente no lo fue. Simplemente le pasó el sombrero y se alejó, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

– ¿Ah? – O para asimilarlo.

Miro el sombrero que reposaba en sus manos y quiso asesinar al mago, en verdad le veían cara de recadero ¡¿Además para qué le devolvía el maldito sombrero?!

– Nos vamos, quieres apurarte hielito.

¡Apurarse y una mierda! Ya se iba a enterar ese desgraciado.

– Ni se te ocurra dar problemas, ya llevamos mucho aquí como para tener que aguantarte – hubiese gritado que él hacia lo que le venía en gana, pero Laxus no estaba de humor y no le parecía buena idea.

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Ya oíste al bastardo del rayo! ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus celos!

– ¡No estoy celoso! – No lo estaba, ni ahora ni nunca – ¡Y no pienso entregar el maldito sombrero!

– ¡Y eso en que nos importa a nosotros! ¡Solo muévete!

– Además hay testigos, tienes la obligación de entregarlo.

– ¿Qué testigos? – Hasta para Natsu la pregunta fue tonta, el mago de rayo lo miro con la ceja alzada, como preguntándole si en verdad había preguntado eso – Traidores – vale, ya había entendido, y eran unos malditos traidores.

– ¡Ya da igual! ¡Volvamos al maldito gremio de una vez! – y él que pensaba que estaba de mal humor, Gajeel estaba peor.

Volvieron al gremio en total mutismo, y con un claro mal humor. Nadie quiso preguntar por qué, suponían que ninguno era del tipo que aceptara una sesión de fotos para una revista con buena cara. Sin embargo el mago de hielo estaba de un extraño pésimo humor, que nadie entendió hasta que se dirigió a la joven de cabello azul y le tendió un sombrero.

– Toma.

Automáticamente captó la atención de todas las chicas del gremio.

– ¿Eh? – ella lo miro sin entender – pero Juvia se lo paso a Gray-sama para que se lo devolviera a Rufus-san.

– Eso hice, él te lo manda.

Varios empezaron a comprender su mal humor: celos, que otra explicación había.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Y yo como voy a saber! Solo toma el tonto sombrero.

Eso hizo, pero por más que lo miraba no entendía porque se lo mandarían de vuelta. Ni ella ni la gran mayoría del gremio.

– Juvia.

Volteo hacia la camarera, quien le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

– ¿Sucede algo?

Mirajane solo sonrió y apunto el sombrero, específicamente el lugar desde donde caían las plumas. La maga de agua centro su vista en ese lugar y noto, sorprendiéndose de que la maga de clase S lo viera desde tan lejos, un pequeño sobre blanco oculto entre las plumas y la tela. Lo retiro con delicadeza y lo contemplo.

– No te devolvió el sombrero, te envió una carta.

Las chicas casi saltaron de la emoción, exceptuando por supuesto a las implicadas.

– ¡Te envió una carta de amor!

– Lu-chan tiene razón, ha de ser una carta de amor.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– A que viene esa cara de sorpresa Juvia, sabes que es así – Cana paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de su compañero – que envidia, ya me gustaría flechar así a alguien.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Una carta de amor, que romántico – miro a la pelirroja, luego a las demás, como queriendo confirmar si hablaban en serio.

– No lo puedo creer – la albino se rio ante la situación en la que habían puesto a la joven – ¡En verdad lo flechaste!

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Juvia no ha flechado a nadie! – Dejo el sombrero sobre la barra y miro la carta – además Juvia duda que sea una carta de amor.

– ¿Y cómo sabes, si aún no la abres?

– Y como sabe Lisanna-san que es una carta de amor si Juvia aún no la abre.

– Porque es obvio, por qué otro motivo te enviaría una carta – fue Bisca la que hablo esta vez, convencida de lo que decía.

– Pueden ser muchos motivos.

– ¡Eso que importa! – Todas centraron su atención en Cana – lo mejor de todo es que fue Gray quien se lo trajo ¿Verdad Gray?

Si, el mago tenía un rostro de felicidad.

– No me interesa.

Todo el gremio aguanto la risa, el Fullbuster tenía una cara de celos demasiado obvia.

– ¡No es lo que piensa Gray-sama! ¡Juvia no ha recibido ninguna carta de amor!

– ¿Y cómo sabes si aún no la abres?

– Juvia debió suponerlo, Lucy-san espera que sea una carta de amor para poder quedarse con Gray-sama.

– ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu rival de amor!

– ¿Vas a leer o no la carta? – La castaña cogió un barril de cerveza para beber – a este paso no sabrás nunca de que trata.

– Juvia lo había olvidado.

Tomo la carta y la abrió, ante la atenta mirada de las chicas y de todo el gremio en general, sacando un pequeño papel del interior, que Mirajane inmediatamente le arrebato.

– ¡Mirajane-san!

Trato de recuperarla, pero la mayor le dio la espalda mientras leía lo que estaba escrito. Una Juvia muy sonrojada logro quitarle el papel y ocultarlo en su pecho.

– ¡Eso es de mala educación!

– Es cierto Mira-nee, no deberías haber hecho eso.

– Perdón, no pude evitarlo.

La maga miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para arrebatarle el papel. Lo separo lentamente de su cuerpo y miro el mensaje.

.

_Luna roja_

_Desaparece_

_En llovizna_

_De gotas puras_

_Va trayendo_

_Esmerada paz_

_La suave lluvia_

_De tu voz_

_De la señorita Juvia_

_Acepte mis gratitudes_

_Por mi recuerdo de su dulce compañía_

_Que perdura en mi corazón_

_Como mi sombrero perdura en sus manos_

_Acepte entonces_

_El mensaje y al mensajero_

_Como prueba_

_De la luna blanca que atrae su presencia._

_._

_Esperando reencontrarse en otra ocasión, atentamente_

_Rufus Lohr._

_._

Repaso levemente las palabras en su mente, y su significado, estremeciéndose levemente al recordar la conversación sostenida con él hace tiempo.

– No entiendo bien ¿Es un poema?

Al menos hasta notar que estaba rodeada por todas las mujeres del gremio, se quería morir de vergüenza ahí mismo.

– Eso parece ser, una carta medio poema declarándole su amor a Juvia.

– ¡¿Qué hacen todas tras Juvia?!

– Leíamos la carta ¿Qué más?

– No creo que debas ser tan honesta Cana – la pequeña maga de cabello azul la miro con una gota en su cabeza.

– Pero si eso hacíamos.

– Eso es de mala educación, no tenían por qué espiar el mensaje si era para Juvia.

– Vale Juvia, tampoco es para tanto, solo queríamos ver que te había enviado, después de todo está enamorado de ti y…

– ¡Rufus-san no está enamorado de Juvia! Erza-san lo está mal entendiendo todo.

– A mí me parece que sí.

– Eso solo porque a Lucy-san le encantaría que Juvia estuviera con otro para quedarse con Gray-sama.

– ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no es así?!

– Juvia sabe que es así.

– ¡Que no!

– No deberían pelar por algo así – Mirajane sonrió, bastante entretenida con la situación – ¿Tu no dirás nada Gray? – dirigió su mirada al mago de hielo, esperando _pacientemente_ su respuesta.

– No me interesa lo que haga Juvia, o lo que haga el tipo de Saber – si claro, nadie en el gremio le creía eso.

– ¿Gray-sama no está celoso?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

Le agradaba la ilusión de que estaba celoso, pero por lo visto no era así, irremediablemente se deprimió.

– Anda, tú estas celoso, admítelo.

– ¡Que no Cana!

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estás totalmente celoso!

– ¡¿Y de qué mierda estaría celoso?!

– De ella, te morías por que la carta fuera para ti – Oh maldito, maldito, realmente maldito Bickslow. Lo peor es que todo, exceptuando únicamente a Juvia, el gremio se rio. O más bien estallaron en carcajadas, algunos incluso se tiraron al piso.

– Yo te mato.

Y luego de él a todos los imbéciles que se reían, la única que se salvaba era Juvia.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Rufus-san también es el rival de amor de Juvia! – Bien, ella tampoco ayudaba mucho. De hecho solo consiguió que las risas aumentaran.

– ¡Claro! – Gajeel apenas y podía hablar de la risa – ¡Con razón le pusiste tanto empeño en pelear contra él!

– ¡Sí! – La Heartfilia se agarró el estómago, en un vano intento por calmarse – ¡En una de esas le gustan los rubios y no las rubias, ya vez que no soy tu rival de amor Juvia!

Comenzaba a odiarlos.

– ¡Qué bueno que Natsu peleo contra Sting, y no Gray! – Levy se apoyó en una silla, tratando de calmarse – ¡Sino quien sabe!

– ¡Buen punto Levy-chan!

Cana se apoyó en los hombros del mago de hielo, apenas aguantando la risa lo suficiente como para hablar – Ya vez Gray ¡De eso estás celoso!

– En verdad te voy a matar Bickslow – y en verdad disfrutaría hacerlo.

Mirajane se obligó a calmarse y contener la risa, acercándose hasta donde estaba Juvia y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

– No te preocupes Juvia, no creo que Rufus… – soltó un leve carraspeo ante lo que iba a decir – que Rufus sea tu rival de amor, más bien me parece que él te quiere.

La chica volteo a mirarla, ignorando la escena frente a ella; en la que un muy enojado Gray le arrojaba una mesa al mago de almas.

– No creo que eso sea cierto Mira-san, Rufus-san solo es amigo de Juvia.

Por qué mundo cruel, se preguntó el mago de hielo cuando el miembro del raijinshuu esquivo la mesa y esta impacto contra el Dreyar.

– ¿Segura? A mí me parece que no es así.

El gremio se sumió en silencio, porque para empeorarlo por culpa del golpe la bebida del mago de rayo se había derramado en su cara.

– ¿De qué hablas Mira-san?

El Fullbuster vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, y trato de obligarse a serenarse, después de todo Laxus ya no era tan violento.

– De que claramente el miembro de Saber está enamorado de ti.

– ¿Eh?

– Estoy cien por ciento segura de eso.

– Pero a Juvia solo le interesa Gray-sama – claro, y ni notaba que él pobre mago estaba al borde de la muerte.

– No tenías que hacer eso solo porque te gusten los rubios Gray – y Cana no lo ayudaba, porque ahora en verdad el mago de clase S se había enojado.

– ¡Punto! – La albina sonrió – está vez no me negaste que él te quiere.

Cuando Laxus se puso de pie, claramente molesto, el mago de creación juro que si sobrevivía mataría a Bickslow, y después a Cana. Si sobrevivía.

– Aun si Juvia no lo negó, Juvia está segura de que no es así.

– Pero te envió un poema.

– No es un poema, es una canción.

– ¿Una canción?

– Si, bueno…

No terminaron la conversación, el sonido de un golpe y varias paredes rompiéndose las distrajo. Voltearon encontrándose con el nieto del maestro frotándose las manos.

– ¿Ustedes no pueden estarse callados?

Miro a la camarera – Lo siento Mira, leves inconvenientes, ya está solucionado.

– Eso espero – volteo hacia la maga de agua – piensa en lo que te dije Juvia.

Volvió hacia la barra, ignorando el enorme agujero que había en una de las paredes del gremio, y al mago casi muerto enterrado entre los escombros.

Mientras tanto la joven de cabello azul se quedó pensativa, mirando la carta en sus manos, sin ser consciente del estado de su amado Gray-sama, para finalmente coger el sombrero que había dejado olvidado y salir del gremio rumbo a su casa.

Realmente no quería pensar de más en las palabras de su compañero, por varios motivos, aunque el principal era que realmente no sabría qué hacer si la situación fuese tal y como la pintaba Mirajane.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle y volvió a mirar el mensaje, sonrió, no podía asegurar que las palabras de Mira fueran ciertas, como tampoco podía negarlas. Sin embargo, algo en esas pocas palabras la obligaba a sonreír, quizás sentir que pese a lo corta de su conversación el termino _amigo_ no estaba tan alejado para describir su relación. Pero, a la vez había algo en el mensaje que le molestaba, y ella pensó que cuando Gray-sama tuviera que volver a la Sorcerer para terminar de aclarar unos puntos sobre la sesión con los otros chicos, bien podría acompañarlos.

Y eso hizo, a la semana siguiente, cuando los magos tuvieron que dirigirse al dichoso lugar para terminar el calvario. No eran más fotos, por lo menos, solo eran ajustes profesionales sobre que se podía usar y decir, después de todo una revista de tanto prestigio no podía darse el lujo de incomodar de alguna manera a los magos publicando de más. Debían colocarse ciertos parámetros, y para esto se requería de un buen dialogo entre editores y magos. Aunque eso del dialogo civilizado sonaba aun peor que la sesión, al menos para Natsu y Gajeel, todos sabían que dialogar no era su fuerte. Por ese motivo Erza decidió acompañarlos, oportunidad perfecta para que Juvia se apuntara a ir, cosa que sorprendió a todo el gremio, al menos hasta que vieron el sombrero en sus manos y entendieron para que iba. Pero eso acarreo otro problema, uno que no estaba en los planes de la maga, y es que con eso varias chicas se decidieron a acompañarla, lo cual no anunciaba nada bueno para la mujer de la lluvia. Por que como supuso, al llegar y en cuanto el mago de Sabertooth la vio, sus compañeras empezaron a susurrar a sus espaldas, el verdadero problema era ¡Que si las oía! Por Mavis, cuantas veces tendría que decirles que ella no había flechado a nadie para que se sacaran esa idea de la cabeza. Y para empeorarlo Rufus le sonrió y se acercó ella, con lo que los "susurros" aumentaron.

– Que gusto verla de nuevo Juvia.

– Si, un gusto – definitivamente ponerse nerviosa en esa situación no la ayudaba, pero le era inevitable con esos murmullos a sus espaldas y las leves risas de las chicas. De seguro ya estarían imaginándose toda una novela de amor con ese simple saludo.

– Me sorprende que este aquí.

– Bueno, es que Juvia… – si existía un dios en ese mundo que la salvase de sonrojarse, por favor – Juvia quería… – apretó el sombrero entre sus manos, nerviosa, antes de ofrecérselo al mago – Juvia quería devolverle esto a Rufus-san.

Él enarco una ceja y ella se apresuró a explicarle.

– Es que Juvia se lo había enviado con Gray-sama, pero por lo visto Gray-sama no lo entrego, o si lo hizo pero luego se lo devolvió a Juvia, aunque Rufus-san fue quien se lo envió pero aun así Juvia tenía que devolverlo, es que Gray-sama es algo torpe y… – por Dios, Mavis, Zeref y Mashima, ella acaba de decir que Gray era torpe ¿Dónde había quedado el inmaculado y perfecto Gray-sama? Ni Juvia lo sabía, pero no era su culpa, los murmullos la habían puesto nerviosa y ya no sabía que decía.

Y ni hablar de Gray, el que ya venía malhumorado desde que supo que tendría que regresar a ese estúpido lugar, para empeorarlo acompañado de Erza, y aun peor acompañado de Juvia que ahora pensaba devolver el sombrero personalmente ¡¿Qué demonios tenía la maga con el estúpido sombrero?! Lo peor es que durante el viaje en tren tuvo que soportar las teorías de todas las chicas del gremio que habían decidido ir con ellos, entiéndase por eso Cana, Mira, Levy, Lucy y Lisanna. Y ahora tenía que también soportar que Juvia le dijera torpe ¿Dónde rayos había quedado el sentido común en toda esa situación? ¡Estúpido sombrero! Encima que por toda esa situación recibió una paliza de Laxus, de la que aún no se había recuperaba del todo, y ni siquiera se la había podido cobrar a Bickslow y Cana, responsables directos de su desgracia a manos del Dragon Slayer. En esos momentos hubiera deseado matar a ese mago durante los juegos mágicos, su vida apestaba y todo era culpa de él y de su estúpido sombrero ¡Pero no eran celos! ¡Él no estaba celoso!

– Lo que Juvia trata de decir es que ella quería devolverle el sombrero a Rufus-san porque no encuentra adecuado quedárselo, ya que es de Rufus-san y Juvia no quiere tener algo que debería haber devuelto.

Miro a la chica, y luego sus manos extendidas tendiéndole el sombrero. Lo tomo con suavidad y lo observo unos segundos, luego sonrió y volvió a mirarla a ella.

– Entiendo, muchas gracias.

La maga sonrió, feliz de que todo saliera como había planeado, al menos hasta que escucho la suave voz de Mirajane en su oído.

– Está flechado.

Dios ¿Por qué?

– Esta loco por ti – esta vez fue Cana la que le susurró al oído.

– ¡Que no!

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! No viste como te miraba – la rubia lanzo un suspiro, encantada con la situación – esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

– ¿Cuántas veces tendrá Juvia que decirles que no es así para que le crean?

– ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decirte nosotras que es así para que salgas de la negación?

– ¡Lisanna-san! – Eran demasiado insistentes – Rufus-san solo es amigo de Juvia, además a Juvia solo le gusta Gray-sama.

– ¡Claro! ¡Es un triángulo amoroso! – la maga de cartas apenas y pudo aguantar la carcajada – ¡A Rufus le gustas tú, a ti te gusta Gray y a Gray le gusta Rufus!

– ¡Cana! – Grito el mago de hielo molesto, lo que faltaba para que terminaran de arruinar su humor, varios se rieron y el maldijo por lo bajo al miembro del raijinshuu responsable de que todos lo molestaran con eso – a mí no me gusta nadie.

– ¿Entonces por qué te pones celoso?

– ¡Yo no me pongo celoso!

– ¡Oye, no le grites a la enana!

– ¡Tú no molestes!

Erza decidió que debía intervenir, antes de que ambos magos iniciaran una de sus típicas batallas. Después de todo a eso había ido, para asegurarse de que actuaran como gente civilizada. Mirajane la vio intervenir en la pelea y pensó que quizás necesitaría ayuda, después de todo no era fácil controlar a sus compañeros varones cuando había una pelea de por medio. Sin embargo antes de dirigirse donde la pelirroja se acercó hasta la maga de agua y le susurró al oído, riendo cuando la chica se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

– Juvia no… ella solo pensaba… es que… – que tierna se veía tratando de excusarse y balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

Las demás rodearon a la pobre maga buscando saber que le había dicho la albina.

– Nada… importante – estaba más roja que el cabello de Erza.

– No mientas Juvia, dinos que te dijo – la joven negó con la cabeza, alejándose de sus compañeras para que la dejaran en paz – Mira-nee ¿Qué le dijiste a Juvia?

– ¡Lo siento Lisanna! En estos momentos estoy ocupada – no era mentira, estaba ayudando a Erza, pero ciertamente eso no le impedía hablar, era claro que simplemente se estaba desentendiendo del asunto. Y eso era algo que la maga de agua agradecía en su fuero más interno, no quería ni imaginar las reacciones de sus compañeras si Mirajane les decía aquello de lo que únicamente ella se había percatado, si Mira les decía lo mismo que le había dicho a ella.

_"Ya la vi Juvia, la carta que escondiste en el sombrero"._

Sus palabras se colaban en su mente, preguntándose si el mago de Saber ya habría visto la carta, y si ya la habría leído. Por alguna razón el pensar en eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Por eso busco distraerse con su amado Gray-sama, evitando pensar en el mago que, justo en esos momentos, se encontraba sentado leyendo la carta que le había enviado. No podía negar que al comienzo se había extrañado al ver el pequeño papel en el sombrero, pensó que quizás la joven no había visto su carta, pero tras mirarla bien y hacer memoria se dio cuenta de que el sobre era más grande que el previamente colocado por su persona, eso le confirmo que la maga había leído su carta, incluso se la había contestado. Casi podía jurar que una sonrisa algo boba adornaba su cara en esos momentos.

.

_Hola_

_Como__ Esto Juvia no sabe muy bien que escribir, Juvia no acostumbra hacer cartas._

_Pero Juvia pondrá todo su empeño para responder la carta de Rufus-san, porque a Juvia le alegro mucho recibir su carta._

_Sin embargo, Juvia se siente incomoda, no por la carta de Rufus-san, sino por la ca las gracias que Rufus-san le envió. En realidad Juvia se siente algo culpable por lo que le dijo a Rufus-san cuando se vieron la última vez. No es que Juvia crea haber dicho algo malo, pero Juvia teme haber herido a Rufus-san de alguna manera._

_Es por eso que Juvia quería contestarle a Rufus-san, para disc eso no, para contarle_

_Juvia está feliz de haber recibido la carta de Rufus-san, y bueno, Juvia ya no sabe que más escribir._

_No es buena haciendo cartas._

_Espero a Rufus-san no le moleste._

_Adiós? Juvia no está segura de si así es como se termina una carta, en fin_

_Adiós._

_Juvia Loxar._

_._

Soltó un leve carraspeo, enternecido a su manera con la carta, la chica era sencillamente adorable. No podía evitar pensar en su conversación, en lo amable y dulce que había sido, además de linda, tierna, agradable, encantadora…

– Rufus, si no vas a escuchar lo que te dice el periodista por lo menos quita la sonrisa de idiota.

Detuvo sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a su compañero.

– No molestes Sting.

– ¡Pero si tienes cara de idiota! ¿Y qué tanto lees?

Suspiro – No te incumbe.

Vaya compañeros más molestos, no podía relajarse con ellos a su lado.

– ¿Tiene que ver con la maga de Fairy Tail? – No recibió respuesta – ya sabes, la que acompañaba a Natsu-san, la que te devolvió el sombrero – nada – tiene que ver con ella ¿Verdad? – Silencio – Rufus.

– Eres lento hasta para captar cuando te ignoran Sting.

– Cállate Rogue, yo solo quería que Rufus me contestara.

– Pero no lo hará, digo, por algo te ignora.

– Déjalo Sting – Orga le sonrió al mago de luz, pero con su vista centrada en el mago de creación, quien había devuelto su vista al papel – no ves que Rufus está enamorado, por eso no te contesta.

¿Enamorado?

– Ya lo note ¡Yo solo quería que me lo confirmara!

Miro a sus compañeros con mala cara ¿Qué demonios insinuaban?

– ¿A qué viene esa expresión Rufus? – está vez fue el azabache el que hablo – sabes que es cierto, no tiene caso que lo niegues.

¿Y eso les daba el derecho de comentarlo? No lo creía.

– ¿De qué hablan?

Su mirada se posó en el editor de la Sorcerer con el que se encontraban. Claro, que buen tema para hablar frente al periodista de una revista, gracias al cielo no había entendido su conversación, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera podido escribir si hubiese entendido.

– Lo que pasa es que Rufus…

– Sting – y su tono de voz fue increíblemente amenazador.

Bien, definitivamente el Dragon Slayer de luz no iba a ir en contra de la voz de ultratumba de su compañero, así que prefirió quedarse callado, al menos en lo que refería a ese tema.

El día avanzo con relativa lentitud, y todo el papeleo que debían hacer para la revista para dejar conformes a los editores no ayudaba mucho. Pero tarde o temprano, en este caso más bien tarde, su calvario llego a su fin, cosa que los dientes de sable agradecieron muy internamente, salvo claro por uno de ellos que había estado todo el tiempo con la mente en las nubes. De hecho dudaban de que él lo hubiera pasado mal, o que el día se le hubiese hecho tedioso, si prácticamente estuvo todo el tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos rosas, llenos de corazones, lluvia y caramelos. Bueno, quizás Sting exageraba un poco, no veía a Rufus pensando en cosas así, era poeta pero eso no lo hacía alguien cursi, quizás si romántico pero no cursi. Ya daba igual, el solo quería irse pronto de ahí.

Lamentablemente cuando estaban a punto de salir su muy queridísimo compañero se separó de ellos ¿Para qué? Por qué tenía que tomarse su tiempo en despedirse de la maga de agua, como estaba caladito por ella. Lo peor es que decir eso en voz alta le costó una mirada asesina por parte de su, ya antes dicho, muy queridísimo compañero. Pero este solo lo ignoro y continúo su camino hacia la joven, quien sonrío al verlo.

– ¿Rufus-san ya se va?

– Si, ya terminamos.

– A Juvia le alegra oír eso.

– Ya veo – el sonrío al verla a ella sonreír de esa forma tan natural, cosa irónica a su manera – me despido, entonces – tomo su mano con suavidad y la acerco a sus labios – un placer, espero podamos reencontrarnos pronto – y beso su dorso con suavidad. Claro, y luego negaba que estaba caladito por ella, cuando quedaba más que claro con esa despedida.

Se alejó con una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro, dejando a una Juvia muy sorprendida y avergonzada, ni siquiera estaba sonrojada, su rostro se había teñido de todos los colores imaginables al haber recorrido ya todas las tonalidades del rojo ¿Agua de color? Algo así. Y los molestos murmullos a sus espaldas ¿Es que sus compañeras no podían callarse ni un momento? Quizás era buen momento para que meditara las palabras de Mirajane, quizás en verdad le gustaba al mago de Saber. Aunque el quizás ya no iba bien con el contexto, probablemente era mejor una afirmación ante tanta obviedad. A causa de eso el viaje en tren se convirtió en una tortura, ya que sus amigas no paraban de hablar de eso y soltar cada teoría rara, o cada cita imaginaria ¡Que a ella solo le gustaba Gray-sama! Era muy difícil entender eso, por tanto ella no tenía intenciones amorosas con nadie que no fuera Gray-sama. No negaba que le agradaba el mago rubio pero ella quería a Gray-sama y eso no iba a cambiar, aunque la hubiesen rechazado y no le prestasen atención. No negaba que el hecho le dolía pero ella seguía y seguiría queriendo a su Gray-sama. Aunque él no la tomase en cuenta, ella siempre lo miraría solo a él ¿Verdad?

**.**

Un mes después de eso un mensajero llego al gremio con una entrega para la señorita Juvia Loxar, la que consistía en un ramo de acianos*, nadie necesito preguntar para saber quién se lo enviaba. Y cuando la maga saco una pequeña nota de entre las flores, las mujeres del gremio por poco y mueren de la emoción.

– ¡Otra carta de amor! – la albina le quito nuevamente el papel de las manos, sin embargo, está vez nadie se lo critico, más bien se reunieron a su alrededor para ver que decía.

– ¡No es una carta de amor! ¡Y regrésenle eso a Juvia!

– ¡¿Qué dice Mira?! – nadie la tomo en cuenta, estaban preocupadas por otra cosa.

– Es una pequeña nota y… – se quedó mirando el otro papel que venía en el sobre.

– ¡¿Pero que dice la nota Mira-san?!

La camarera sonrió, volvió su vista al pequeño mensaje y leyó en voz alta.

– Su dulce presencia alejaría la luna roja, mostrando un cielo estrellado de luna blanca. Esperando contar su presencia, se despide. Rufus Lohr.

Juvia enrojeció de pies a cabeza. ¡Por Mavis! Cual había sido el objetivo de leer eso en voz alta.

– ¡Te ama!

– Eso claramente es amor.

– Está totalmente enamorado de Juvia.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso?

– Ten Juvia – Mirajane le devolvió la nota a la maga de agua, quien la tomo bruscamente con un clara sonrojo.

– ¡Mira-san hizo eso apropósito solo para avergonzar a Juvia!

– Que puedo decir – sonrió – la verdad es que si fue por eso – que lindo, al menos era honesta – y bien, no dirás nada.

– ¿De qué?

– De la invitación, por supuesto.

– ¿Invitación?

La mayor sonrió al ver que todas repasaban en sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que el mensaje era una clara invitación a… ¿A qué era?

– Ten – le entrego el sobre. La maga lo tomo y vio que había otro papel en su interior, el cual saco con delicadeza para ver que era.

– ¿Eh? Esto es… – contemplo largamente la tarjeta sostenida entre sus dedos, y su mensaje.

– ¡¿No me digas que eso es una invitación al baile de Fressia**?!

– ¡He oído que la entrada es carísima!

– Y te la envió con un ramo de flores ¡Que romántico!

Por Mavis, no pararían con eso nunca.

– ¡Me encantaría recibir algo así! ¡Es digno de un hada!

– ¡Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con Ever!

– No me llames Ever, Erza.

Ambas magas se miraron fijamente, manteniendo una batalla visual, al menos hasta que la voz de los dos amables compañeros de la mayor se escuchó.

– Ya oíste Elfman, Ever quiere que la invites.

– ¡Yo nunca dije eso! – Volteo molesta hacia ellos – ¡Cállate Bickslow!

– Le gustan los tulipanes, por cierto.

– ¡Freed!

Juvia agradeció internamente que al menos la atención de la maga del raijinshuu y de las Strauss había sido distraída de su persona, centrándose en temas más "personales". Pero aun tenía que sacarse de encima a las demás.

– Señorita.

– ¿Eh? – centro su atención en el mensajero que continuaba en la entrada del gremio – ¿Le habla a Juvia?

– Si, usted.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ya debería estar volviendo.

– ¿Y por qué no vuelve?

– Debo volver con una respuesta.

– ¿Eh? – miro la invitación en sus manos, y luego nuevamente al hombre mayor que tenía toda su atención puesta en su persona.

– ¡Ella dice que sí!

Por supuesto, la dulce camarera del gremio y modelo de la Sorcerer no perdería la oportunidad de entrometer sus manos en el asunto.

– ¡¿Mira-san?!

El recadero enarco una ceja, pero la albina ignoro el gesto y tomo con suavidad una de las flores del ramo.

– Dígale a Rufus que Juvia acepta la invitación.

El hombre tomo la flor, y la maga de agua se preguntó por qué a ella le pasaba eso.

– De acuerdo – de cualquier manera quería irse de una vez, ya le habían quitado mucho tiempo, así que en realidad no le importaba quien hubiera dado la respuesta.

– ¡¿Cuándo es el baile?! Necesitamos tiempo para conseguirte un vestido bonito.

Suspiro, ya ni tenia caso ir contra la corriente, la había arrastrado hacia rato. Irónico tomando en cuenta que su magia era de agua, pero bueno, ya había oficialmente aceptado, solo le quedaba ir al dichoso baile y pasarlo bien.

Sus compañeras le quitaron tanto tiempo y acapararon tanto su atención desde ese momento con lo del vestido y los accesorios que no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni en su Gray-sama, así que no se dio cuenta de los claros celos de este. Estuvo toda la semana que duro la espera de mal humor, de muy mal humor. Hasta que llego el tan ansiado día, como era de esperarse la fiesta era en la noche, por tanto a esa hora pasarían a buscar a Juvia; o al menos eso era lo que dictaba una carta recibida unos días antes. Ese día el Fullbuster sí que estuvo de malas, por lo que decidió que quería ir de misión, antes de que Erza o Natsu hicieran algún comentario la maga estelar lo apoyo, ya que como siempre necesitaba dinero para el alquiler. No supo si por buena o mala suerte Wendy no podría ir con ellos, y no fue hasta entrada la tarde cuando vio a la maga de agua ya arreglada que se decidió a hablar con ella.

– Juvia.

– ¡Gray-sama! – ella lo miro con una enorme sonrisa, él por su parte se centró en su atuendo. Llevaba un largo vestido azul; sencillo pero lindo, escotado y sin brazos, lo que se compensaba con los guantes que cubrían las manos de la maga. Junto con eso llevaba unos lindos zapatos y su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de plata y lapislázuli. Y su infaltable sombrero, solo que este era uno más adecuado para la ocasión, pero que seguía dentro de la estética de los anteriores – ¿Qué sucede?

– Va… – se quedó atascado unos segundos, sin poder continuar – vamos de misión.

– Entiendo, ¡Juvia le desea mucha suerte a Gray-sama!

– Nos falta alguien – la mirada de ella se centró en él – Wendy no va.

– Juvia lo siente por eso, aunque Juvia no entiende por qué Gray-sama se lo dice.

Silencio, se hizo la misma pregunta y se sintió estúpido.

– ¿Quieres venir? – por qué se lo pedía en esos momentos, cuando ya estaba arreglada, por qué no antes.

– Pero, Juvia ahora mismo va a salir.

Tonto, por supuesto que ella no entendería, y aun si entendiera no sería capaz de dejar plantado a alguien, Juvia era demasiado buena persona. En cambio él era todo lo contrario.

– Olvídalo Juvia, que te vaya bien.

– Igualmente ¡Que le vaya muy bien a Gray-sama! ¡Ojala Natsu-san no rompa nada!

– Ojala – regreso a la entrada del gremio con el rabo entre las patas, sus compañeros lo miraron.

– ¿Dónde te metiste hielito? Te estábamos esperando.

– Nada importante, vámonos.

Unos minutos después de que ellos se fueran la maga de agua también lo hacía, sonriendo al encontrarse con el mago de Saber e ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeras, a lo largo de la semana había descubierto que eso era lo mejor.

Fressia era una ciudad realmente grande y bonita, la gran mayoría de las edificaciones eran antiguas pero bien conservadas, lo que le daba un aspecto acogedor y elegante. El baile se realizaba en la mansión de los duques del lugar, por lo que era bastante ostentoso. La maga casi se sintió fuera de lugar, pero si había estado en el castillo de Crocus que era ese lugar en comparación, casi nada, así que se tranquilizó y miro a su acompañante, quien estaba vestido con una ropa similar a la usual pero en tonalidades más azules y más oscuras.

– El lugar es muy bonito.

– Ciertamente.

El mago sonrió y ella se sonrojo en respuesta, caminaron entre la gente mientras la joven buscaba alguna cara conocida, no tuvo suerte. Se preguntó si ningún amigo de su acompañante estaría por ahí, e hizo verbal su duda, pero él le respondió que ninguno quiso venir, pese a que los invito, y que de todas formas no tenían acompañantes. Juvia rio ante la idea, ante la duda de su pareja aclaro que de seguro a muchas de sus amigas no les habría importado acompañarlos con tal de ir. Ironías de la vida.

– Pero es mejor así – ella lo miro – es más lindo si solo estamos los dos – de seguro en esos momentos parecería un tomate maduro ante el comentario. Oyó la suave risa de su acompañante y algo que sonaba como un _vamos a bailar._

Se dejó guiar hasta la pista, aun sonrojada, y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del mago y la otra la entrelazo con la de él. Se preguntó internamente, al suave ritmo de la canción interpretada por la orquesta, qué hacía ahí. Claro, a su manera Mirajane la había obligado, o seria así si ella se hubiese negado, o si lo hubiese por lo menos intentado. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Quizás solo era parte de su egoísmo, después de todo a cualquier persona le gusta sentirse querido. Sentiría eso mismo Gray con respecto a ella, sería por eso que se ponía celoso pero después la rechazaba, porque hasta para ella era claro que cada tanto el mago de hielo se ponía muy posesivo, sobre todo frente a Lyon. ¿Entonces por qué el rechazo? No entendía el dicho de que las mujeres eran complicadas, los hombres eran aún peores, eran inentendibles.

– ¿Pasa algo? – salvo por Rufus, él era muy entendible, quedaba perfectamente claro que la quería. Y eso la hacía sentirse mal, porque ella quería a Gray-sama – ¿Juvia?

– No es nada, Juvia solo estaba distraída.

Danzando al ritmo de la melodía, y con sus cuerpos muy cerca uno del otro, solo se sentía peor. Culpable, se sentía una muy mala persona y sentía culpa, ella no debería estar ahí bailando cuando no era capaz de corresponder. Porque si lo hacía estaría actuando como el mago de hielo, y ella sabía de primera mano que la incertidumbre sobre que siente la otra persona por ti era dolorosa.

– ¿Juvia?

Peor aún, lo estaba preocupando, y no sabía que excusa dar por su comportamiento. Miro el pequeño balcón a lo lejos y algo le vino a la mente.

– Juvia necesita aire, parece ser que Lisanna-san le ajusto mucho el corsé.

Él la miro y se separó de ella en silencio, después de todo no se le ocurría que contestar ante eso. Soltó un leve carraspeo y recibió a cambio un ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué se ríe Rufus-san?

– Por nada.

O su excusa había sido muy mala o muy tonta, probablemente la segunda, no era muy femenino y elegante decir que te incomoda el corsé.

Hizo un puchero antes de dirigirse hacia el balcón, una vez ahí soltó una gran bocanada de aire, y no supo porque, se rio a carcajadas. No lo entendía, aunque probablemente acabase de darse cuenta de que su excusa en verdad fue mala. Cuando se calmó dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, irremediablemente su vista se centró en la luna. Era noche de luna nueva y esta se veía anormalmente grande y blanca, muy blanca. Una gran luna blanca.

El silencio reino en el lugar, mientras dejaba a su mente divagar con la luna guiando sus pensamientos. Sonrió y volvió adentro, como si hubiera hallado la respuesta a sus preguntas.

A lo lejos vio a Rufus hablando con una pareja, se sintió extrañamente molesta al ver a la mujer de cabellos negros con la que conversaba, trato de relajarse pensando en que venía acompañada de aquel hombre pelirrojo. Se acercó calmadamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Rufus-san.

El dejo escapar una mueca, una condescendiente con sus palabras.

– ¿Ya tomaste aire?

– Sí.

Volvió a hacer un puchero, rogando que no le hubiese comentado a la pareja el motivo por el que supuestamente había salido.

– ¿Ya no se siente mareada? – definitivamente no se los había dicho, y algo en su interior le dijo que se acercaron a hablarle justamente para preguntarle por ella. Eso la alegro.

– No, Juvia se siente mejor – mucho mejor.

Gracias a eso pudo disfrutar mejor del momento, por lo que cuando volvieron a la pista de baile se sintió más segura para entrelazar su mano con la ajena, sonrojándose al notar nuevamente la cercanía. Pese a eso, se pegó aún más a su acompañante mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y cerró los ojos, sonriendo tontamente sin saber muy bien porque. Simplemente la situación la hacía feliz, pese a sus anteriores pensamientos. Era algo tonto, pero en esos momentos todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido. Con su mano apresada suavemente entre los dedos ajenos, el suave toque en su cintura y el lento ritmo al que se movían, se sentía tan bien, tan relajada y extrañamente cómoda. Pese a todo, la imagen del Fullbuster no había desaparecido del todo de sus pensamientos, sin embargo había quedado rezagada, opacada por la imagen de sí misma. Quizás eso le faltaba, más amor propio.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, todo bien.

– ¿Segura?

– Por supuesto – oculto el rostro en su cuello, ensanchando la sonrisa.

– Ya veo, me alegra oír eso.

– Juvia espera no haber preocupado a Rufus-san.

– Es que parecía decaída.

– Juvia solo estaba pensativa, pero Juvia ya está mejor.

– Entiendo.

Soltó una leve carcajada y su aliento golpeo el cuello del mago, lo noto estremecerse levemente y pensó que en realidad era agradable estar así. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejó guiar a través de la pista. Ni siquiera noto cuando la canción termino, o la suave voz de su compañero preguntándole si tenía hambre, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Por lo que siguieron bailando pese a que de momento no había música, y no pudo evitar preguntarse, al oír leves murmullos a sus espaldas, que le esperaría de parte de sus compañeras al volver. No quiso pensar en eso mientras bailaban, pero en el viaje de regreso irremediablemente ese pensamiento la acoso. Lo medito apoyada en el hombro de su acompañante, mientras él le acariciaba con suavidad la mano. Aun no lograba discernir si había sido buena o mala idea ir, pero no le dio importancia cuando él se despidió besando la palma de su mano. Irónicamente, si le dio importancia cuando al entrar al gremio fue prácticamente atacada por sus compañeras y sus preguntas. Y aquello fue realmente terrorífico, casi pensó que tendría pesadillas, gracias a dios no fue así, no sería lindo soñar con eso.

Unos días después Gray volvió con el resto de su grupo al gremio, con mala suerte porque Natsu si lo destruyo todo y les restaron recompensa, no tenían ni que decirlo para saberlo al oír los lamentos de la maga rubia. Nada de eso era una sorpresa, la verdadera sorpresa fue que su Gray-sama se acercó a hablar con ella. Casi le estalla el corazón de emoción.

– Hola Juvia.

– ¡Hola Gray-sama!

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, ¿Cómo está Gray-sama?

– Más o menos, el idiota de Natsu nos quitó recompensa.

– Juvia lo lamenta por eso.

– Ya da igual, ¿Qué tal te fue?

– ¿Eh? ¿En qué?

– En tu cita.

Se coloreo de pies a cabeza.

– ¡No era una cita! ¡No es lo que piensas Gray-sama!

– Yo no he hablado de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Gray-sama está molesto?

– No – pero su expresión no acompañaba sus palabras.

– ¿Le paso algo a Gray-sama?

– Yo hice la pregunta primero.

– Pues, bien – lo miro extrañada – a Juvia le fue bien, fue divertido.

– ¿Divertido?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

– Pues… – se sonrojo aún más intensamente – bailar, eso es lo que se hace en los bailes.

– ¿Nada más?

Se miraron fijamente.

– ¿Podría ser… – se quedó en silencio unos instantes – que Gray-sama este celoso?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No estoy celoso! – Decía eso, pero se había sonrojado – solo quería saber qué hiciste.

– Entiendo, a Juvia le agrada saber que Gray-sama se preocupa por ella.

– ¡No es preocupación! ¡Pero tampoco celos! ¡No estoy celoso!

– ¿Entonces?

– Simplemente somos compañeros de gremio y me interesaba saber que habías hecho.

– ¡¿Gray-sama está interesado en Juvia?!

Suspiro al ver la expresión en el rostro de la maga – Olvídalo.

– Si te interesa Gray – volteo hacia Mirajane, quien acababa de llegar – según entendí por lo que me conto solo bailaron, y solo bailes lentos, después de todo eso se baila en esas fiesta – la mayor sonrió – si, muchos bailes lentos, muy lentos.

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– Vamos Gray, no eres tan despistado.

Frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia la chica de cabellos azules.

– ¿Bailes lentos?

– Claro Gray-sama, después de todo eran canciones lentas.

Su ceño se frunció aún más, y empeoro con las palabras de Mirajane.

– Claro, bailes lentos, muy juntos.

Se alejó de ellas, claramente molesto. Lo que hizo reír a la albina.

– ¡Esta tan celoso!

– ¿Eh? ¿Mira-san piensa que Gray-sama está celoso?

– ¡Por supuesto! Es muy obvio Juvia.

Fue aún más obvio cuando la maga recibió otra carta, o si, entonces sí que fue obvio que el Fullbuster estaba celoso.

– ¡¿Qué dice Juvia?!

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Por última vez aléjense de Juvia!

– ¡Pero léela de una vez!

– ¡Juvia no la va a leer hasta que se alejen de Juvia!

Sí, todo normal hasta ese momento, igual a como había sido en las veces anteriores. La maga abrió la carta y la leyó ante la atenta mirada de las demás.

.

_Señorita Juvia:_

_Le escribo esta carta para agradecerle su compañía durante el baile, la cual fue muy grata. Espero nos reencontremos pronto y así pueda mostrarle mi gratitud adecuadamente._

_Se despide,_

_Rufus Lohr_

.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción y la maga de cabellos azules las ignoro, posando nuevamente su mirada en el mensaje.

Como ya se dijo, hasta ahí, todo normal. El problema surgió cuando precisamente cuando Juvia, la que se supone era su Juvia, sonrió con esa tonta sonrisa que ponen las enamoradas cuando acabo de releer la carta, detalle que las chicas no tardaron en destacar. Fue ahí cuando sus celos se hicieron demasiado patentes, cuando arrebato el papel de las manos de la maga y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido, aunque para él no tuvo mayor sentido, para él no fueron más que tontas palabras que buscaban conquistar a la mujer de la lluvia. Y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

– ¡Y tanto por esto! – Arrugo la carta y la arrojó lejos – ¡Son solo las tontas palabras de un tonto y molesto mago!

Cuando fue consciente del silencio del gremio, fue también consciente de sus acciones. Y en esos momentos deseo que lo tragara la tierra.

– ¿Gray-sama?

Quiso desaparecer ahí mismo, más aun cuando no tardaron en llegar los comentarios sobre su impulso. Estuvo de mal humor lo que restaba del día a causa de las burlas de sus compañeros, lo peor es que no tenía con que negar el hecho de que se había puesto celoso.

En contraste con él, la maga de agua estuvo pensativa todo lo que duro el día, con una arrugada carta en sus manos, leyéndola nuevamente cada vez que se hallaba lo suficientemente sola.

Al final del día, y ya en la tranquilidad de su hogar, soltó un sonoro suspiro, cogió un papel y busco dar con las palabras. Su cabeza era un lio, y es que hasta para ella había sido demasiado obvio el ataque de celos de Gray-sama, _su_ Gray-sama. Y de la nada un sentimiento de culpa se había instalado en su corazón, sintiéndose una muy mala persona. Por eso trataba de escribir una carta, una en la que pudiese plasmar sus preocupaciones, porque sentía que la situación no podía extenderse más, no después de ser consciente de sus propios sentimientos esa mañana, cuando hubo leído el mensaje y cuando el mago de hielo tuvo su ataque de celos. Y aquellos sentimientos de los que se hizo consciente fueron los que busco dar a entender en palabras. Cuando escribió la carta se partió la cabeza pensando en cómo entregarla, porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo en persona, ni el tiempo. Hasta que recordó que Magnolia tenía una oficina de correos y fue hasta allí. Lamentablemente dada la hora estaba cerrado, por lo que tuvo que esperar al día siguiente para poder enviar el dichoso sobre. Luego de eso llego al gremio bastante decaída, lo que significo reunión de las chicas a su alrededor. Logro distraer la atención de su persona y luego de eso el día fue relativamente normal, todo lo normal que puede ser un día en Fairy Tail.

Día y medio después la carta llego a Sabertooth, de manos del Dragon Slayer de luz, ¿Por qué? Porque lo mandaron a él a buscar el correo, solo por eso.

– ¡Rufus!

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Que mala manera de contestar – se acercó a donde su compañero estaba sentado leyendo un libro – tienes una carta.

Levanto la mirada del libro y lo miro.

– ¿Una carta?

– Sí – sonrió con diversión – adivina de quien.

Estiro su mano, lanzándole una mirada de seriedad.

– Pásamela.

– Pero adivina primero.

– Sting.

– Adivina adivinanza.

A lo lejos se oyó el carraspeo de Orga.

– Sting.

– Que aburrido eres, no te cuesta nada decir su nombre, sabes que es de ella la carta.

– ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

– ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?

Suspiro y volvió la vista hacia el libro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres la carta?

Fue ignorado, al menos hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y el sobre fue arrancado rápidamente de sus manos.

– ¡Maldición! – Miro a su compañero – ¡Eso es trampa Rufus!

– No sé de qué me hablas – sonrió con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

Abrió la carta dándole la espalda al mago de luz, caminando para alejarse de él, no tenía ganas de aguantar sus comentarios.

.

_Hola._

.

Sonrió tontamente al leer eso, en verdad la chica no era buena haciendo cartas.

.

_Juvia está confundida, Juvia está segura que esa no es la mejor manera de iniciar una carta._

.

Ciertamente.

.

_Juvia actualmente está muy confundida, pero no tiene que ver con Rufus-san. Tiene que ver con G otra persona_

.

Suspiro, aquello había sido muy obvio, otra persona cuyo nombre comenzaba con g, era demasiado obvio.

.

_Lo que Juvia trata de decir es que actualmente está muy insegura respecto a muchos temas, de la misma manera Juvia teme lastimar a Rufus-san cuando él ha sido tan amable con ella. Juvia no sabe muy bien como decir esto, pero Juvia tiene que solucionar sus problemas, ya que si no lo hace ella cree que podría lastimar a Rufus-san. Juvia está muy feliz de que Rufus-san la haya invitado a bailar, y por la carta que Rufus-san le envió, pero Juvia piensa que quizás no debió haberlas aceptado. A Juvia le gustaría poder ser honesta y decirle a Rufus-san cual es el problema, pero Juvia sabe que de todas formas Rufus-san la entiende, por eso Rufus-san le gusta tanto a Juvia._

_Aun así Juvia piensa que ella cometió un error, y es por eso que Juvia le envió esta carta a Rufus-san, para pedirle perdón por su error. Juvia en verdad se quería disculpar, Juvia siente todo esto, Juvia no está segura como terminar la carta, Juvia no sabe cómo se terminan las cartas._

_Juvia se despide_

_._

_Adiós?_

_Juvia Loxar._

.

Enarco una ceja, meditando las palabras puestas en el papel, hasta que entendió su significado. Estúpido mago de hielo, no tenía nada contra él, pero en esos momentos comenzaba a odiarlo. Suspiro, guardo la carta y regreso al lugar donde se encontraba sentado previamente, para volver a tomar el libro y posar su vista en él. Necesitaba distraerse, para su mala suerte, su expresión seria llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te rechazaron? – Mal comentario.

Separo su mirada del libro y la dirigió hacia su compañero rubio, y su aura asesina era tal que asusto hasta al mago de sombras, y eso que él estaba bastante lejos. Sting lanzo un grito muy poco masculino y se separó del mago de creación.

– No quería decir eso sabes, solo fue un comentario.

Cuando volvió su mirada al libro claramente enojado, el mago de luz soltó una bocanada de aire y llego a la conclusión, la misma a la que llegaron sus otros dos compañeros, de que mejor dejaban a Rufus tranquilo por lo que restaba del día, no parecía de buen humor. Debido a eso, pudo dedicarse a leer tranquilamente sabiendo que no iba a tener interrupciones de sus amigos, y eso también le dio tiempo suficiente para pensar, pero todos esos pensamientos dejaron de importar cuando cayó la noche y el dirigió su mirada al cielo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del gremio, dejando a más de un miembro con la duda de adonde se dirigía. Aunque tampoco se lo preguntaron al volver, porque seguía de mal humor y tenía un aura que daba miedo.

Hora y media después de eso un mensajero llego a Fairy Tail, pero como era de esperarse dada la hora, no quedaba casi nadie en el gremio, salvo claro por el maestro y los Strauss, ya que la mayor estaba ordenando la barra y sus hermanos la estaban acompañando. Sonrió cuando vio al hombre de pie en la puerta y le dijo lo que él ya había notado, que la maga de agua no se encontraba, pero muy amablemente y con la más inocente de las intenciones le indico donde se hospedaba. Por lo que el hombre mayor le dio las gracias y se encamino hacia los dormitorios femeninos, donde tras unos cuantos llamados a la puerta fue recibido por la maga de armadura, solo que en pijama. Recibió una mirada de desconfianza y se apresuró a aclarar el motivo de su visita. Como supuso, no le permitieron la entrada, pero le avisaron a la destinataria de su presencia. Está corrió tan apresuradamente a la entrada que se ganó varios comentarios de sus compañeras, después de todo varias sabían de quien era el mensaje.

– ¿Qué es?

La chica miro al hombre mayor aun montado sobre el caballo y se sintió mal al ver sus claras ojeras, notando lo cansado que se encontraba.

– ¿Desea un vaso de agua?

– Por favor – no tenían idea de la carrera que había realizado con tal de llegar rápido.

– ¡Yo voy por él! – se apresuró a hablar la Scarlet, todo con tal de asegurarse que Juvia recibiera el mensaje.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué mensaje le trae a Juvia?

– Mire el cielo.

– ¿Eh?

– Que mire el cielo, ese es el mensaje, _mira el cielo._

La chica alzo la vista, contemplando el cielo, las estrellas y la luna. Se detuvo en esta última, era roja, una gran luna roja.

– Aquí traigo el agua.

El hombre agradeció y tomo el vaso de manos de la joven pelirroja, luego poso su vista en la chica de cabellos y ojos azules, pero al verla perdida en sus pensamientos suspiro.

– Bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, me retiro entonces.

Y estaba por irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

– ¡Espere! – volteo, mirando a la joven por sobre su hombro – ¡Espere un poco a Juvia, por favor! – y la vio correr de vuelta a los dormitorios. No tardo en volver, trayendo un objeto en su mano – ¡Juvia necesita pedirle un favor!

– ¿Qué cosa?

Le tendió el objeto y lo miro a los ojos.

– Juvia quiere pedirle que le dé un mensaje a Rufus-san de su parte.

Suspiro con cansancio, no le apetecía volver corriendo nuevamente al gremio de los dientes de Sable, pero viendo la mirada de la joven no le quedo alternativa.

– ¿Qué necesita que le diga?

Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Sobra decir lo cansado que llego al dichoso gremio, y que dada la hora tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguien se dignara a atenderlo, la gran mayoría estaba dormida. Cuando vio salir al mago rubio, se bajó del caballo y le tendió el objeto que llevaba consigo. Un sombrero, uno azul.

– ¿Eso?

– Se lo manda la señorita Loxar, junto a un mensaje.

El mago tomo el sombrero y lo miro, esperando el mensaje.

– Juvia… – se quedó en silencio unos momentos, algo incómodo por tener que decir aquello – Juvia le regala su sombrero a Rufus-san, así como él le dio el suyo en una ocasión – hizo una pausa y continuó – Juvia vio la luna roja, y eso hizo a Juvia pensar, en lo linda que es, pero que es aún más bonita la luna blanca – otra pausa – por eso Juvia quería regalarle su sombrero a Rufus-san, para que así tenga la lluvia a su lado y su luna siempre sea blanca – tomo una última bocanada de aire antes de continuar – Juvia también le dio el sombrero a Rufus-san como muestra de gratitud, por enseñarle la luna blanca, ella espera que se vean en otra ocasión – se detuvo, y hubo un momentáneo silencio – si no mal recuerdo era eso.

– Muchas gracias.

– No hay de que, me retiro.

El mago sonrió y contemplo el sombrero en sus manos, su sonrisa se ensancho y pensó que quizás si tuviese la oportunidad de ganarse su corazón. Hasta entonces guardaría ese sombrero como un recordatorio, para asegurarse de no olvidar que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. No si se trataba de ella.

Al día siguiente una suave llovizna cayó sobre Magnolia, y Juvia sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho en un día lluvioso.

– ¿No traes sombrero Juvia? – Miro a la maga de blancos cabellos y su sonrisa se ensancho.

– Juvia se lo dejo en otro lado, pero no importa – volvió su vista hacia la ventana, contemplando el exterior – Juvia espera que se mantenga en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, así Juvia no tenga que preocuparse del tiempo que tarde en ir por él – ensancho la sonrisa – porque Juvia volverá por él.

.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ok, se que no le di un final del todo feliz, pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en algún otro fic, por cierto que ya es muy de noche aquí y estoy cansada, así que cualquier error avísenme por que no lo he revisado. De cualquier manera cuando tenga tiempo le echare un vistaso por cuenta propia para corregir cualquier cosa que se me haya pasado, pero si me avisan me ahorran trabajo. Nos leemos.

* Los acianos son unas flores azules (o moradas, no recuerdo bien) que significan timidez, tiene un poco que doble sentido la parte de la entrega del ramo por eso mismo, ya que los acianos significan timidez es una forma de expresar la vergüenza que se siente al invitar a alguien a bailar. Más o menos por eso los elegí, y por qué quería que fueran unas flores azul-moradas.

** Fressia si existe en el universo de Fairy Tail, pero la mencionan solo una vez para decir que Natsu destruyó una iglesia ahí. La elegí porque quería elegir una ciudad que si existiera pero de la cual no se supiera mucho, para no romper con el canon.


End file.
